Oportunidad Inefable
by 96ichiko
Summary: Nico y Maki están casadas hace casi dos años. Sin embargo este tiempo no ha ayudado a Maki a aceptar la propuesta de Nico por adoptar un bebe. ¿Qué pasara cuando Maki tenga esa oportunidad rozando sus dedos? ¿La aceptara? ¿La rechazará? y ¿Qué dirán sus amigas de esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Yahoo! Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy hay que celebra! Se a aprobado la ley que permite el matrimonio homosexual en Japón! Qué más motivo que este para estar feliz?!**

 **Y claro, ya que esto es fanfic, se debe celebrar con un one-shot, que... aunque la tenía planeada para otro día y quizás para otra situación, me encuentro muy feliz para no hacerlo hoy.**

 **Bueno... Espero les guste y sigan apoyando mis historias *-*! Nos leemos luego C;!**

* * *

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy lista –Decía la pelirroja con tono molesto

-Te he esperado por más de un año –La pelinegra indignada contestaba- ¿Cuánto más quieres que te espere?

-Simplemente… -Comenzó fuerte, pero fue callando- Simplemente, me siento a gusto así… No quiero cambiar lo que tenemos

La más baja apretó los puños y giró la cabeza…- Yo tampoco quiero que esto cambie… Pero… sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño, no quiero que se quede solo como eso…

-Nico-chan… -La más alta se acercó de apoco- Sabes que te amo… y que deseó que seas feliz…-Ésta la abrazó por la cintura y la miró con etéreo cariño- Sin embargo creo que llegará el momento…

-Maki-chan… -Correspondiéndole el abrazó la acercó a su cara- También te amo… y confió en lo que dices

Con un beso, su pelea quedaba atrás.

-Pero de verdad que te está costando trabajo aceptar esto –Agregaba en tono juguetón Nico- Ahora me preguntó ¿Qué tanto te costó pedirme matrimonio?

-E-Esto es diferente –Dijo sonrojándose un poco- No dudaría en cazarme contigo otra vez

-¿Y qué diferencia tiene esto? –Decía inflando sus mejillas

-Cuidar a un bebe es dedicar cuerpo y alma a su vida –Explicaba Maki

-¿Tienes miedo que le preste más atención al bebe que a ti? –Reía Nico

-C-Claro que no –Dijo separándose- D-De todas maneras, ¿Quién se pondría celoso de un bebe?

-Bueno –Trataba de contestar, pero la risa ahogaba su respuesta

-Me voy a dormir –Decía molesta la menor

-Espera, Maki-chan –Aún con algo de gracia la pelinegra se fue a la habitación.

(…)Maki Pov (…)

-Estoy retrasada – Dije al ver la hora- Nico, despierta

-Umm… -Mi somnolienta esposa trataba de abrir sus ojos- ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde… -Dije encaminándome al baño para tomar una ducha exprés

Cuando salí de la ducha, Nico ya no estaba en la cama. Me vestí rápidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras, rogando que mi enana tuviera el desayuno listo

-No entiendo para que te apresuras tanto –Dijo Nico aún con su pijama puesta y su cabello suelto- Los jefes siempre llegan a la hora que les plazca

-Debo dar el ejemplo, no por ser la jefa del hospital tengo privilegios –Respondí- y de todas formas, esto no estaría pasando sino me hubieras obligado a 'reconciliarnos' –Enfatizando el 'reconciliarnos' la miré algo molesta

-Había que aprovechar –Decía mientras colocaba una tostada con mermelada en un plato frente a mí- Hoy no tenía sesión de fotos

-Pero yo sí tengo que ir a trabajar –Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta seguida por Nico

-Bien… Pero después te quejas de que no tenemos tiempo para las dos –Dijo ayudándome a colocar mi chaqueta

Tomando su cara con ambas manos la alcé, de forma que me mirara y acercándome a su cara dije con voz suave- Este fin de semana será solo para las dos, y no te dejaré dormir

Con su cara totalmente roja me gritó- ¡B-Boba! ¿¡Qué estás hablando tan temprano en la mañana!?

La callé con un beso y me despedí- Me voy, llámame si sucede algo. Te amo

-Por supuesto –Aún con su cara un poco roja se despedía- Maneja con cuidado y trata de llegar temprano. Te amo

Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa salí al crudo invierno japonés.

(…)(…)

Manejaba de la forma más precavida posible. La nieve dejaba un corto alcancé en la visión, y lo que menos quería, era tener que atender a alguien que yo atropellé.

Iba con la radio apagada, y pese al poco, o más bien dicho, escaso tráfico, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en el camino. Y gracias a eso, logré esquivar la gran mancha que se cruzó por mi parabrisas.

Me baje molesta y con ganas de regañar al idiota que se había cruzado. Pero todo se contrajo cuando vi a la chica que estaba caminado cual zombi por el lugar.

-¡Oye! – Le grité a lo cual se detuvo y se volteó dejándome ver su labio totalmente azul y su piel pálida- Estás bromeando

Corriendo la tomé con extremo cuidado y la subí a mi auto. Me saqué mi chaqueta y del maletero una manta, colocándoselas todo encima y prendiendo la calefacción al máximo.

-Nico me va a tener que perdonar, pero ahora el cuidado me importa poco- Dije encaminándome a toda marcha hacía el hospital

(…)(…)

Llamé a mi personal, y les dije que tuvieran todo preparado para atender una hipotermia. Expliqué los detalles del encuentro y lo que debían hacer apenas llegara.

Apenas dilucidé el hospital, vi al personal con todos los implementos que pedí. Y con eficacia el procedimiento se hizo de forma correcta, y la chica fue trasladada a una habitación.

-¿Cómo está? –Pregunté a un enfermero

\- No muy bien –Dijo el joven- Tiene hipotermia en fase profunda, hay fallas y detención de muchos órganos vitales. Está en muerte clínica y no hay posibilidad de saber nada de ella, su comportamiento ya es irracional y hay una confusión mental grave.

-Esto no pinta bien –Colocándome la bata camine ardua a su habitación- La revisaré yo misma

-Espere, Doctora –Me detuvo el chico justo antes de entrar a la habitación de la joven afectada- Hay algo que debe ver antes

Entregándome la ficha empecé a leer:

Fecha: Noviembre 11 del 20xx

Nombre: -

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 30-35 años

Tipo de sangre: A+

Antecedentes médicos:

-Hipotermia fase tres

-Muerte clínica

-…

Con sorpresa incontenible miré al joven enfermero, quien solo pudo expresar tristeza en su semblante.

-¿Qué hará? –Me preguntó el chico

-Es obvio –Dije destrabando el nudo de mi garganta- Debe ir a operación

(…)Maki Pov End (…)

Aún no había información de la familia de la chica, y lamentablemente, ella estaba al borde de la pitilla.

-Ya no podemos esperar más- Dijo una Doctora- No podemos arriesgar una vida

-Doctora, sé como se siente. Pero ella no está en las condiciones de tomar una decisión- Explicaba un hombre de cabellos rubios- Los únicos que pueden tomar esa decisión en este momento, son los familiares.

-No hemos encontrado a ningún familiar, ni siquiera tenemos el nombre de la chica –Refutaba un Doctor canoso- Estoy de acuerdo a que se proceda a la operación

-Esto pondrá en riesgo la imagen del hospital –Gruño otro- No pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

-El señor Nishikino no habría aceptado esto –Apoyó otro

-Puede que tengan razón… -Levantándose la pelirroja los hizo callar- Pero mi padre ya no está a cargo de este centro médico. Y si he hecho está reunión de emergencia es solo para informar mi decisión. Y no se preocupen, si es necesario diré que la culpa es únicamente mía, pero no voy a dejar que muera alguien teniendo la posibilidad de salvarlo.

-¡Yo no operaré a esa mujer! –Gritó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-No hay problema doctor –Dijo el hombre canoso- Yo gustoso haré el procedimiento

-Muchas gracias –Le sonrió Maki- Ahora, vuelvan todos a su lugar, estamos perdiendo tiempo importante

-Sí –El grupo de personas con sus típicas batas blancas se levantó y retorno a su sector en específico. Mientras que él cabeza blanca y la pelirroja se dirigían al pabellón

(…)

Cinco horas fueron necesarias para completar la operación. La chica, como se sabía, murió tras el procedimiento, sin embargo, un bebe de tan solo ocho meses de gestación luchaba con resiliencia para sobrevivir dentro de una incubadora.

-Doctora, ¿Qué hará con él? –Dijo el hombre- Lo entregará al gobierno

-Este bebe… No debe ser expuesto a un ambiente como el que viviría en un hogar de niños –Sin sacar la vista del recién nacido hablaba

-¿Qué desea hacer con él entonces? –Preguntó

-Siento una compasión inconmensurable por él- Explicaba- Realmente deseó que este niño viva con una familia bondadosa y que le pueda dar amor.

Ambos miraron al infante, que con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración rápida, se veía más acendrado que ningún otro.

-¿Qué me diría, si le digiera que usted se puede quedar con este bebe? –Dijo suave el canoso

Sacando su mirada de la máquina que contenía al bebe por primera vez en muchas horas preguntó -¿A qué se refiere?

-Conozco a gente que hace ese tipo de papeleo… adopciones e inscripciones de recién nacidos –Aclaraba- Puedo hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación…

"…- Yo tampoco quiero que esto cambie… Pero… sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño, no quiero que se quede solo como eso…

-Nico-chan… Sabes que te amo… y que deseó que seas feliz… Sin embargo creo que llegará el momento…"

En un segundo sus palabras se le hicieron presentes, ¿sería este el momento?

Dudando, la pelirroja trató de hablar-Yo…Yo…

(…)(…)

Los meses pasaron, y el bebe presentó signos de mejoras inmediatas. Se pronosticaba que sobreviviría sin secuela alguna.

-Doctora Nishikino, le traigo los nuevos informes del 'nene' –Dijo una enfermera

-Entrégueselos al doctor Sakamoto. Él está a cargo de ese caso – Decía sin apartar la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

-Como deseé –Algo desanimada la joven se retiró de la oficina

*Flash Back*

-¿Qué me diría, si le digiera que usted se puede quedar con este bebe?- Dijo en tono suave

-¿A qué se refiere? –Con duda en su rostro preguntó

-Conozco a gente que hace ese tipo de papeleo… adopciones e inscripciones de recién nacidos… Puedo hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación… -le dijo

Con vacilación trató de hablar -Yo…Yo…

Sakamoto, colocándole una mano en su hombro le dijo- ¿Qué dice?

-Yo… Lo siento… -Dijo desviando la mirada- No puedo hacerlo

-Entiendo… Pero espero que sepa que la propuesta seguirá en pie, hasta que él este en las condiciones para salir de este hospital.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Maki empezando a caminar- Sin embargo, no cambiaré de opinión

-Rogaré para que no sea así – Sonrío el hombre

-Por otra parte, usted será el que desde ahora manejara este caso –Explico con sorprendente ataraxia

-Con mucho gusto- Dijo dándose vuelta para ver al recién nacido

*Fin Flash Back*

No obstante, el tiempo pasó sin cambios en su opinión. Y claramente, Maki no quiso contarle nada a su esposa. Era obvia su respuesta y rotundamente, después habría una constante insistencia para que se quedaran con él. Pero la pelirroja quería ser ella la que tomara la decisión.

En secreto, leía cada uno de los exámenes hechos al nene, forma que se empezó a hacer conocido en el hospital, puesto que aún nadie pensaba en un nombre para él.

Estaba creciendo saludable, y a pesar de que nació muy delgado, había recuperado el peso de un niño de su edad.

-"Probablemente en algunas semanas será retirado por algún hogar" –Pensaba

-¡Maki-chaaan! –Abriendo la puerta de golpe entró la joven idol

-N-Nico-chan –Escondiendo rápidamente los papeles se levantó y dándose la vuelta se sentó al otro lado del escritorio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a ver –Sonreía- Estaba grabando por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a dar una vuelta

-¿Y te dejaron entrar así como si nada? –Preguntó la pelirroja

-Mmm… Todos saben que eres mi esposa, entonces no me hicieron problema… -Explicaba con una mano en su boca- Pero… Cada dos pasos tenía que detenerme a dar autógrafos o tomar una foto… Es cansador ser famosa

Maki, ya más relajada le sonrió- Aunque no fueras famosa cualquiera te pediría una foto o un autógrafo por ser la chica más bella de Japón

-Maki-chan es más guapa –Dijo Nico acercándose

-Claro que no –Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos la acercó

-Te extrañaba… -Susurró

-Yo también… -Juntando sus labios se besaron afectuosamente

-Doctora Nishikino –Dijo entrando Sakamoto

Separándose rápidamente ambas se sonrojaron.

-Siento interrumpir –Con sonrisa traviesa el viejo doctor se acercó a Nico- Un gusto conocerla señorita

-E-Es un gusto doctor… -Dijo tratando de calmarse

-Debería tocar la puerta antes de entrar doctor –Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de manos

-Siento haber sido tan desubicado, pero venia molesto –Repuso el canoso

-¿Um? ¿Maki hizo algo malo? –Preguntó la pelinegra

-A decir verdad no, estaba molesto por una situación en particular, pero la hablaré con más calma luego –Aclaraba- De todas maneras, en este momento la doctora se encuentra en colación

-Es cierto –Dijo Maki mirando el reloj- Nico, ¿Quieres ir a un restaurant?

-Claro –Sonrió ampliamente la idol- Si nos disculpa doctor

-Por supuesto –Dijo caminando a la puerta- Y… reitero mis disculpa señoritas

(…)(…)

Ambas se encaminaron a un restaurant cercano, pidieron y hablaron de distintos temas triviales, entre ellos la grabación, como había estado el trabajo, y una que otro comentario de lo que harían este fin de semana. Hasta que cierto comentario dejo helada a la menor

-Maki… Mientras iba hacia tu oficina escuche muchos comentarios de lo lindo que era el 'nene' –Decía Nico

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo tratando de no demostrar expresión alguna- Todos andan muy metidos en ese caso

-¿Qué caso? –Preguntó, tomando una cucharada de su comida

-Hace poco nació un niño pelinegro y con ojos violetas –Explicaba sin inmutarse Maki- Al parecer dicen que se parece a mí

-Oww –Dijo Nico con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Y quién es la madre?

-Em… una chica joven, pero como no estoy a cargo del caso, no sé mucho –Mentía Maki

-Que envidia –Dijo Nico haciendo un puchero- Ojalá tú te convenzas pronto –Esto último a pesar que lo dijo en voz baja, la pelirroja lo escucho

-Bien, vamos pronto –Haciendo como que no escucho se levantó- tengo que volver en cinco minutos

-Buu… -Alegaba Nico- Está bien

Ambas se despidieron y cada quien fue a su destino.

(…)Nico Pov (…)

Llegué a la casa, la verdad, sin ánimo alguno.

Hace unos meses que Maki anda distante, si mal lo recuerdo, fue el día después de que habláramos de la adopción, y termináramos peleando otra vez.

-[Hola] –Dije, colocando el teléfono en mi oído

-[¡Nicochi!]- Gritaba mi amiga al otro lado de la línea-[¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no hablamos]

-[Viniste la semana pasada con Eli a almorzar] –Con tono algo molesto pero causándome mucha gracia contesté- [Y la verdad, necesito que me ayudes]

-[¿Uhm? Que extraño, Nicochi pidiendo ayuda] – Se burlaba Nozomi

-[Es solo un consejo] –Aclaré

-[Bien, en un minuto estoy allá] –Me advirtió

-[¿Eh?] –Me sorprendí, ¿para qué va a venir?- [No es necesario…]

*Dingdong* Se escuchó el timbre

-[Es broma ¿verdad?] –Le pregunté

-[¡Nicochii!] –Se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y por el teléfono- [Abre la puerta]

Colgando me dirigí a la puerta.

-Hola –Saludo Nozomi como si nada

-¿Cómo rayos llegaste tan rápido? –Fue lo primero que dije

-En realidad, cuando me llamaste ya venía para acá –Explico la chica enfrente de mí

-¿Y a qué venías? –Seguí interrogando

-Elichi dijo que hoy llegaría tarde del trabajo, y ya que Maki-chan también a menudo llega tarde decidí venir a acerté compañía –Explicaba entrando a la casa

-¿No será que tú no querías estar sola? –Alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos

-Tal vez… -Sonrió sentándose en el living- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Me senté, realmente no esperaba que viniera, pero de todas maneras sé que me ayudara-Veras… no recuerdo si te dije que Maki ha estado actuando un poco extraña

-Sip –Me asintió Nozomi- ¿Ahora sabes cuál puede ser la causa?

-Debe ser por la adopción –Le dije- Cada vez que ve un bebe o sale ese tipo de tema lo cambia

-Mmm… ¿Es solo eso? –Preguntó mirándome con cara seria

-Hay algo más… -Revelé- Creo… que me está ocultando algo

-Es Maki-chan de quien hablamos, si es algo grave no dudará en decírtelo

-Lo sé… Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila

-Nicochi, todas sabemos cuanto se aman Maki-chan y tú, no debieses sentirte así, recuerda todo lo que han pasado, y simplemente tenle paciencia. Maki-chan es así, no recuerdas como te pidió matrimonio, estuvo fría por mucho tiempo, para de esa forma no arruinar la sorpresa

-Tienes razón… Supongo que debe saber lo que hace… -Sonreí algo melancólica

-Vamos Nicochi –Dijo levantándose- ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Elichi y le hacemos una cena para ambas?

-Claro –Me levanté, al fin y al cabo es una gran idea, después de todo Maki debe estar estresada con tanto trabajo

(…) Nico Pov End/ Maki Pov (...)

Lancé con furia mi bolso y me senté con mis manos sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Odio mentirle a Nico… Odio tener que dudar tanto…Odio…

-Nishikino-san –Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Ah… Sakamoto-san –Respondí- ¿Desea hablar algo?

-La verdad sí –Acercándose colocó unos papeles sobre mi escritorio frente a mí- ¿Usted aprobó esto?

Miré los papeles, y con sorpresa le devolví la mirada- Es obvio que no

-Entonces, ¿Quién hiso esto? –Molestó preguntó

-¿Qué voy a saber yo? –Le contesté con más enojo- El imbécil que haya hecho esto recibirá consecuencias

\- No entiendo que tanto se sorprende usted –Me dijo en tono frio e hiriente- Usted nunca ha tenido interés por el niño

Apreté mis dientes. Quizás, si le había tomado cariño- Eso no importa. Tomaron una decisión sin mi consentimiento

-Pues, ahora, ¿Qué hará? –Se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta- Al niño lo vendrán a buscar dentro de cuatro días. Le advierto, tiene solo tres días para aceptar la oportunidad que le ofrecí. Después de eso… el niño…

Sin terminar, salió de la habitación, dejándome otra vez con mis pensamientos.

Pasaron solo segundo cuando me levante para dirigirme a la sala de los recién nacidos.

Él, estaba en un sector especial, puesto que a diferencia de todos los otros, él ya tenía casi dos meses

Me acerqué y lo miré desde arriba. Estaba durmiendo.

Se veía tan frágil con sus pequeñas manos empuñadas y respirando de forma tan pasiva.

Acerque una silla lo más cuidadosamente a la cuna, sin embargo, produjo demasiado ruido para el bebe y lo despertó.

No lloró, solo abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos violetas similares a los míos me miraban atentos.

-Hola bebe –Le dije casi murmurando

Él, esbozó una sonrisa, provocando que mi corazón se contrajera.

-Bebe… ¿Qué pensarías de mí como madre? –Le pregunté- Sé que Nico será genial si te cuidara… Pero… ¿Yo qué?

Atentó me miraba, como si estuviera entendiendo lo que decía.

-Realmente me gustaría tenerte, pero no sé como ser una buena madre… -Mis ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, y con dificultad agregué- No quiero que te lleven lejos, quiero que vivas feliz

Y sin poder resistirme, lloré. Lloré peor a como lo hubiera hecho este bebe. Trataba de todas maneras detener mi llanto, pero solo conseguía que se me entrecortara la respiración.

-Lo siento- Le dije poniendo una mano sobre su estómago cuando ya me empecé a calmar

Él, simplemente se metió la mano en la boca… probablemente tenga hambre.

Me levanté y vi su ficha. Le tocaría comer en unos treinta minutos más. Sin embargo… eso es mucho ¿verdad? Ellos comen cada dos o tres horas.

Me dirigí a la nevera que estaba llena de leche y la coloqué en el contenedor de agua caliente… Se supone que se calienta de esta forma.

La saqué, la probé en mi mano la temperatura… apoyé la mamadera sobre un mueble y tomé con sumo cuidado a la criatura…

-Bien, sé que tienes hambre, pero debes relajarte -le hablaba, puesto que apenas lo tomé supo que era hora de la comida y se empezó a mover

Le coloqué con sumo cuidado el biberón en la boca y el empezó a succionar.

Con unos treinta minutos transcurridos, la mamadera estaba vacía y el bebe lleno.

Lo puse con cuidado de no despertarlo en su cuna y me dirigí a salir de la habitación.

-¿Doctora? –Me llamó una enfermera

-¿Si? –Le contesté lo más natural que pude

-¿Viene a ver al nene? –Sonrió- Ya que se va pronto todas quieren venir a verlo

-Algo así –Le dije empezando a caminar de nuevo- Ah, y por si acaso, el bebe ya comió.

La chica me miró confundida algunos segundos, quizás mi intervención fue extraña. Sin embargo no me importaba, simplemente quería despedirme del niño.

(…)Maki Pov End (…)

-Estoy en casa –Decía Maki mientras entraba a su casa

-Bienvenida a casa –Se escuchó dos voces desde la cocina

-¿Nozomi? –Dijo entrando a la cocina- ¿Qué hacen?

-La cena –Sonreía Nico

Maki sonrió y abrazó a Nico por la espalda y susurrándole en el oído dijo- Gracias

-¡Oigan! Elichi aún no llegan –Dijo Nozomi poniendo rostro de dolor- No coman delante de los pobres

Después de un rato de risas y preparación, en la cual le negaron a Maki ayudar, llegó Eli.

*DingDong*

-No entiendo para que siguen tocando el timbre si pasan metidas aquí –Dijo Maki abriéndole la puerta a la rubia

-Aún estamos conscientes de que es su casa –Rio Eli

Eli saludo a las chicas de la cocina, y luego se fue a sentar con Maki.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo? –Preguntó la pelirroja

-Bien, agotador –Contestaba Eli- Es difícil manejar una empresa, aunque supongo que es menos trabajo que un hospital

-No lo sé, aunque tampoco me gustaría saberlo, no quiero más estrés- Decía Maki

-¿Pasa algo en el trabajo? –Preguntó inocente

-Eli… ¿Te puedo ser sincera? –Dijo Maki mirándola con seriedad

-Por supuesto, para eso están las amigas –Contestó sonriendo

Maki empezó a narrar. Comenzó por cómo había encontrado a la mujer. Prosiguió con el parto. Y finalizó con hoy

-… Y por eso… no sé qué debo hacer –Dijo con tristeza

-Te contaré un secreto… Nozomi… también me propuso adoptar… Claro, al principio pensé igual que tú, no quería que nuestro tiempo fuera consumido por el bebe… Pero, terminé accediendo. El proceso es larguísimo, y a cada mes que pasa, quiero tener a mi hijo para mí –Explicaba con ternura y algo de dolor Eli- Me es difícil pensar que aún no puedo verlo, tocarlo, criarlo… Estamos cada cierto tiempo sometidas a test psicológicos… nos piden papeles… y nos obligan a esperar tiempos infinitos por un simple 'Aún no hay niños disponibles para la adopción' o 'Lo siento, faltan estos papeles'… Te juró que es una tortura…

-P-Pero… -Trataba de cuestionar Maki

-Si piensas que no serás una buena madre te equivocas… Lo único que necesitan los niños es amor, comprensión y una crianza correcta, y sé que no hay personas más correctas que ustedes dos…

Maki bajo la mirada… realmente estaba bien quedarse con el bebe…

-Y deja de dudar tanto –Dijo la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos-Me encantaría tener una oportunidad como la tuya. Simplemente firmar y tener al hijo que tanto espera Nico

-Gracias Eli- Dijo Maki aún vacilante, pero con una visión más general de las cosas- Realmente te lo agradezco

-No es nada –Sonrió- y ahora vamos a apurar a las chicas, muero de hambre

(…)(…)

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, y Maki aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Eli le rodeaban la cabeza y la hacían cuestionarse su anterior decisión.

-Nico… -Dijo susurrando la menor

-¿Mm? –Contestó todavía algo dormida la nombrada

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté que había un niño en el hospital que se parecía a mí? –Preguntó con algo más de volumen

-Si… ¿Qué pasa con eso? –Contestó

-La verdad, es que ese niño no tiene padres –Empezó a explicar- Es muy bonito y esté once está por cumplir los dos meses

-Que lindo… -Contestó

-Nació bajo peso, pero ahora está normal, creció un poco y hasta sonríe –Dijo Maki empezándole a caer lágrimas- Y en algunos días más se lo llevarán lejos…

-Yo tampoco quiero que se lo lleven –La poca luz no permitió que Nico se percatará que Maki lloraba, solo habló con el corazón- No sería bonito adoptarlo, definitivamente aquí sonreiría mucho más

-Tienes razón… Reiría más si ambas estamos cerca –Dijo calmándose- Nico-chan… Te amo

-Yo también te amo, Maki-chan –Dándose un beso ambas se durmieron

(…)(…)

A penas Maki llegó al hospital se dirigió a la habitación del niño. Lo miró con ternura, lo alimento como el día anterior y con la sonrisa satisfecha de su ahora bebe se dirigió a la oficina de Sakamoto para reclamarlo legalmente como suyo.

-Sakamoto-san –Dijo entrando y sin vacilar- Aceptaré su propuesta

-¿E-Es enserio? –Dijo levantándose- No sabe lo feliz que me hace esta noticia

El viejo abrazó con cariño y afecto a la más joven. Al soltarse ambos se vieron a los ojos, los cuales estaban claramente cristalinos.

-Solo usted podía quedarse con un niño como ese –Dijo buscando un número en su agenda- Yo arreglaré todo… Usted debería ir a comprarle una cuna y cosas por el estilo

-Eso haré –Dijo la pelirroja caminando veloz a la puerta

-Espere, Nishikino-san… -La detuvo- Antes de eso, se me olvidaba… ¿Cómo se llamará el bebe?

Maki se detuvo y esbozando una sonrisa dijo- Kodai, Nishikino Kodai

-Interesante nombre… ¿y a qué se debe?

-Entendí, que él será mi luz –Dijo Maki con orgullo- Ahora tendré dos luces

(…) (…)

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **Bueno chicos! ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, fue una historia que escribí muy rápido, así que quizás no es tan buena, pero de todas maneras, amo pensar que Maki acepto a su nuevo hijo T^T**

 **Ya son las 11.30 y mañana tengo una prueba de nivel (Queda poco *-*/ y no más colegio), así que no sé cuanta coherencia tendrá el texto XDD**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en otro fic! Bay ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, vengo a dejarles este cap para que, si es que llegó a hacer un especial de navidad, no se pierdan todo un año de sucesos**

 **Les agradezco el apoyo, tanto aquí como en mi otro fic. Espero sigan así para tener el entusiasmo de escribir muchas historias más. Bay ^^!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: _"Las chicas de M's y los abuelos"_

(…)Maki Pov (…)

Salí del hospital con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora tengo un hijo, un bello hijo con solo dos meses de edad.

Pero cuando iba a tomar la manilla de mi auto me detuve…

-¿No le había dicho a Nico que no por ser la jefa tendría un trato especial? –Me pregunté sintiéndome culpable…

-Aunque… Me da más miedo el reto de Nico, a que me juzguen unos días por irme temprano –Pensando en la cara de Nico cuando le llevará una montonera de juguetes y cosas para bebés sin contarle nada, me subí y encendí el motor.

Coloqué el altavoz y esperé a que contestará

-[¿Maki-chan?] – Me preguntó

-[Hola, Nico-chan] –Le dije conteniendo mi felicidad

-[¿Cómo estás?]- Me dijo animada… Siempre le ha gustado que la llame

-[Bien, pero te tengo que decir algo] –Traté de llegar al punto- [¿Estás en casa?]

-[Etto… Sí, pero ¿pasó algo?] –Ahora su voz sonaba preocupada

-[Lo siento Nico] –Le dije fría para que no sospechara- [Te lo tengo que decir en persona]

-[B-Bien… C-Conduce con cuidado] – Me dijo algo ansiosa, pero claramente nerviosa

-[Nos vemos] –Dije cortando y suspirando

No puedo esperar a ver su expresión cuando le cuente.

(…) Maki Pov End/ Nico Pov (…)

-¿Qué rayos me querrá decir Maki…?- Me pregunté cambiándome de ropa, ya que hace solo segundo había llegado de una firma de autógrafos- Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad

Del hospital a nuestra casa son unos 10 minutos, sin embargo se me estaban haciendo eternos. Sentada en el comedor pensaba en las posibles cosas que me pudiera decir.

Y si ella piensa en… No ¿verdad?... Eso no pasaría… Al fin y al cabo sé que Maki-chan me ama…

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si ella se aburriera de mi insistencia? No terminaría por algo así ¿no es cierto?...

*Click* Escuché la llave girar, definitivamente debe ser ella

Corrí hacia la entrada y me abalancé sobre mi pelirroja.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡No me dejes! –Le grité abrazándole el cuello

-Es¬ ¿Qué¬? Nico –Me trataba de separar con sus manos, pero definitivamente no la dejaría ir tan rápido

-Maki-chan, juró que ahora te dejaré dormir en las noches. No insistiré nunca más. No volveré a sacarme fotos con el guapo actor con el que trabajo y…y –No sabía de qué más disculparme, sin embargo seguía pensado que no era suficiente- ¡Yo te amo!

-¡Basta! ¡Nico-chan! –Me gritó- ¡No pienso dejarte!

-¿A no? –Le dije con mi cara empapada por las lágrimas

-Por supuesto que no, yo también te amo enana –Basándome la frente me calmó- Has estado trabajando en muchas teleseries al parecer

-P-Pero con ese tono frio, cualquiera pensaría que lo estás alejando –Le reclamé

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Me abrazó de la cintura y con ternura besó mis labios- Yo soy la persona que da la vida por cumplir tus sueños

Me sonrojé, y claro, ella lo notó, porque una pequeña sonrisa hizo el ademán de salir de sus labios.

-Nishikino Nico… Hoy es legal… -Me sonrió- Desde hoy somos madres

Volví a llorar, ¿Está jugando verdad?... Me alejé unos pasos y tapé mi boca, estaba a punto de gritar, la felicidad había presionado mis pulmones para gritar como una niña pequeña, sin embargo las lágrimas me dejaron sin habla.

-¿No estás feliz? –Con un semblante preocupado mi querida esposa me miró

Negué con la cabeza y respondí- Gracias, gracias

Me abrazó, tapando mi rostro con su cuerpo- Nico-chan, siento haberme demorando tanto… pero estoy segura que este niño está hecho para que lo cuidemos y amemos… Tú y yo…

Me separé lentamente- Debemos preparar la casa –Le dije limpiando mis lágrimas

-Iba a ir a eso… Pero sabía que si no te lo decía ahora, me matarías después… -me respondió

-Claro que lo habría hecho… Nadie tiene tan buen gusto como la fabulosa Nico –Sonreí y me dirigí a su auto, la excitación no me permitiría manejar

-Y… Nico-chan –Dijo mientras me seguía- ¿Quién es ese 'guapo' actor de quien hablabas?

-Etto… solo un compañero –Respondí incomoda

-Eso espero – Con esa mirada penetrante me advirtió de lo que sucedería de no ser así… Debería estar tranquila, nunca la engañaría… pero esa mirada me provoca más emociones que ninguna otra

(…)(…)

Maki, habló todo el tiempo de nuestro hijo. Me explicó que se llamaba Kodai, que este 11 de enero cumplía dos meses, que era casi tan blanco como yo y tenía mi color de pelo. También dijo que sus ojos tiene un violeta muy profundo, de lo tranquilo y callado que era y de cómo tuvimos la inefable oportunidad de adoptarlo. Definitivamente, era el mejor nombre que Maki-chan pudo elegir…

Por otro lado, en la compras, Maki se encargó de todo lo que tuviera que ver con seguridad mientras yo elegía los diseños de cada cosa para que combinará con la decoración de la casa. Por último, fuimos a ver las cunas, la ropa y los juguetes, situación que nos costó más tiempo que lo anterior, ya que todo era tan lindo y tierno, que definitivamente le encantarían a Kodai.

-Nico-chan… -Me llamó Maki acarreando el carrito lleno de juguetes y ropa pequeña- ¿Sabes que no puede tomar objetos hasta los cinco meses?

-Claro que sé –Le respondí echando algunas cosas más- Pero los colores brillantes le llaman la atención, así que tendrán doble uso

-Me sorprende que hayas investigado tanto con solo unas ojeadas a tu teléfono –Con un tono algo cansado, Maki-chan me decía

-Te sorprenderías de lo veloz que soy al utilizar esta cosa –Le dije mostrando mi teléfono

-Bueno señorita (o más bien dicho señora) 'veloz' –Dijo con una risita- Le informo que llevamos tres horas aquí, y aún ni siquiera hemos pasado a buscar al bebé

-¿L-Lo tendremos hoy? –Con sorpresa pregunté

Maki suspiró y se encaminó al sector de las cajas- Definitivamente, tú escuchas solo el 25% de lo que te dicen

-Es parte de mi encanto –Le dije sonriendo

-¿A quién le gustaría alguien así? –Preguntó

-A ti, claro… -Le dije haciendo que se sonrojara- Tú estás casada conmigo… y te aseguro que me amas

Acercándome a su boca iba bajando el volumen de mi voz para besarla pero me detuvo.

-Sabes que en lugares público se prohíben los besos –Me separó

-Por esa actitud tan enojona, la gente no se me acerca a pedir autógrafos y esas cosas cuando tú estás conmigo –Dije haciendo un puchero

-Tampoco dejaría que nadie se te acerqué –Con sus mejillas infladas se sonrojó

Reí ante su comentario y empecé a colocar las cosas en la caja. La mayor parte de las cosas era ropa, y otros pocos juguetes. La cuna y alguno que otro mueble era lo que más espacio ocupaba.

(…) Nico Pov End (…)

La pareja por fin había salido de sus compras. Llamaron al Doctor, el cual les dijo que él lo vería por un rato, que dejaran las cosas y lo vinieran a buscar…

-¿Nico…? -Llamó la pelirroja

-¿Si…? –Dijo mandando mensajes por line

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo dando una mirada rápida a su la chica sentada en el sofá

-Conversando… -Respondía sin sacar la vista del teléfono

-Y ¿Con quién? –Preguntó alejándose nuevamente hacia el auto

-Con mis jefes… y otras personas… -Dijo sin cambiar su posición

-Ahh… -Contestó Maki sentándose a su lado

-Y, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? –Ahora era Nico quien preguntaba

-Mm… no lo sé… -Dijo la pelirroja haciendo una posición reflexiva- Quizás… ¿Será por qué deberías estar ayudándome a bajar las cosas del auto?

-Mmm… quizás… -Decía tratando de ponerse indiferente pero una sonrisa amenazaba con salir

-Ayúdame –Dijo Maki quitándole su celular

-¡Oye! –Dijo abalanzándose sobre ella- Dámelo

\- Nop… ve a bajar cajas – Dijo Maki estirando un brazo para alejar el celular y otro para separar a Nico

-Lo haré en cuanto termine –Reclamaba estirándose lo más que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía

La menor estaba acostada sobre el sofá, y mientras la mayor aún forcejeaba encima de ella. Maki, golpeó suavemente el antebrazo de Nico, e hiso que lo flexionara y cayera encima de ella.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó sonrojada al sentirse atrapada entre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y sus brazos firmemente presionados

-Te acorralo –Respondió con un leve sonrojo pero con bastante ataraxia

-¿No deberíamos sacar las cosas? –Preguntó Nico

-¿Ahora te animaste a trabajar? –Preguntaba ahora Maki

-Se supone que deberíamos apresurarnos… -Dijo la ojos carmín volteando su mirada

-Quiero aprovechar los últimos segundos a solas –Respondió la pelirroja

-N-No pienso hacerlo en el sofá –Contestó roja y nerviosa

-No estoy pidiendo eso –Dijo poniendo su mirada seria

-¿E-Entonces? –Preguntó algo vacilante

-Solo quiero quedarme así un tiempo –Colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la idol, la abrazó con cariño

Dejándose llevar correspondió el abrazo y trató de entender a su esposa- "Hace un mes negaba con determinación la posibilidad de adoptar... y ahora es ella quien trajo un bebé… Quizás… Solo quizás… todavía siente miedo"- Acarició sus sedosos cabellos provocando que ambos corazones se tranquilizaran

(…) (…)

-Bien señoras… -Dijo el tipo al lado de Sakamoto- Solo deben firmar aquí, colocar sus datos aquí, su huella aquí y el bebé será legalmente suyo

Nico hiso lo que el hombre les pidió, sin embargo, Maki se quedó congelada en medio del papeleo. Por debajo de la mesa Nico le dio con fuerza su mano, y la miró con inmarcesible amor

Sonriendo, tomó el bolígrafo con valor y firmó todo lo que debía, terminando con un suspiro.

-Bien… yo me llevó esto –Dijo tomando los papeles recién firmados-Felicidades

-Felicidades Nishikino-san y… ¿Nishikino-san? –Preguntó Sakamoto a no saber cómo llamar a Nico

-Perdone… No me he presentado –Se disculpó la pelinegra- Llámeme Nico

-Entonces, Nico-san, Nishikino-san –Las llamó el doctor- Vamos a buscar a su hijo

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la sala de recién nacidos y con un cuidado superfluo todos entraron a la habitación.

Nico lloró. Maki lloró al ver a Nico llorar. El Doctor Sakamoto lloró por la escena. Y el funcionario apretó sus ojos con su mano para no llorar. El único que no lloraba ni emitía sonido era el tranquilo Kodai.

Ambas madres se acercaron tomadas de la mano y juntas le susurraban cosas al bebé. Saludos, presentaciones, cosas sin sentido, pero que en ese momento eran más lógicas que todo lo exterior.

(…) (…)

-Y ésta Kodai… Es tu nueva casa –Dijo Maki abriéndole la puerta a ambos.

-¡Nico-chan, Maki-chan! –Dijo Hanayo saliendo de una habitación- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Esta es nuestra casa –Decía Maki confundiéndose entre dar una respuesta o pregunta- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué paso con tu ropa? –Interrogó

-Etto… Etto… Yo… -Poniéndose nerviosa Hanayo quedo sin palabras

-Yo les explico –Saliendo de la misma habitación… y quizás con una facha aún peor, salió Tsubasa

-Tsubasa también –Dijo Maki frotando su frente

-Hay una buena explicación para que estemos aquí –Dijo la castaña- Queríamos ver al bebé

-Me parece excelente, pero es tarde y con Nico debemos ordenar las cosas –Dijo Maki empujando a sus amigas a la salida

-¡Maki! ¡Espera! –trataba de resistirse Tsubasa

-Nico-chan, di algo –Suplicaba Hanayo

-P-Pero…

-¡Nico nos invitó! –Gritó la ex líder de A-Rise

-¿Nico? –Dijo la pelirroja brindándole una mirada a su esposa

-Te dije que me devolvieras el teléfono –Inflando las mejillas volteó su cara

Maki suspiró y dejó de empujar a las dos chicas- Bien… Las dejaré solo porque es mi culpa…

-¡Yei! –Con un volumen bajo se acercaron arduas a Nico quien tenía a Kodai todavía en sus brazos

-Y Nico-chan… ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Hanayo

-Kodai –Sonrió Nico

-¿Quién eligió el nombre? –Preguntó Tsubasa

-Maki-chan –Con la misma sonrisa contestó

-Era de esperarse, solo a Maki se le habría ocurrido un nombre así –Dijo Tsubasa acercándose a Maki

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó la pelirroja

-Siempre hemos sido similares… Ese nombre también me encanta –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Tú y yo? –Dijo levantando una ceja- No nos parecemos ni un poco

-¿No recuerdas nuestros días en la universidad? –Tsubasa rio traviesa

-Yo los recuerdo muy bien –Con mirada fiera Nico interrumpió- Y estoy segura que Honoka-chan también los recuerda…

Ambas quedaron congeladas y miraron con suplica a la pelinegra

-¿Eh? –Preguntó Hanayo- ¿Qué pasó en la universidad?

-Nada jajaja- Riendo nerviosamente Maki empezó a alejar a Hanayo

-Síi… De todas formas no tiene importancia –Decía Tsubasa ayudando a Maki a arrastrarla

-No te quieres enterar… -Con su ceño fruncido Nico agregó- ¿Verdad, Hanayo-chan?

Mientras las otras tres hablaban quizás que cosas en la cocina Nico aprovechó de subir un poco la temperatura de la calefacción y cambió de ropa al bebé.

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando las tres llegaron, y así, continuaron jugando y mimando a Kodai. Hasta que sonó el teléfono de Hanayo…

Con un asentimiento Tsubasa y Hanayo jalaron a Nico y a Maki (y claro… también el bebé) hacia la habitación desde donde sus dos invitadas aparecieron

-Nico, Maki y claro… Kodai… -Empezó a hablar Tsubasa ante la puerta de la habitación

-Este es un regalo de sus viejas amigas hacia ustedes – Agregaba Hanayo abriendo la puerta

-¡Felicidades! –Dijeron con un volumen moderadamente fuerte las seis chicas al interior de la habitación

-¿Chicas? –Preguntó Nico pasando la vista por la habitación

-Kotori diseño la habitación, Honoka y Rin hicieron el trabajo pesado, mientras que las otras ordenábamos, arreglábamos detalles y limpiábamos… -Explicó Umi

La habitación, fue completamente empapelada de azul y dibujos blancos de autos, pájaros, pelotas y cosas de varón. La cuna, estaba colocada a un lado de la habitación, con un móvil colgando encima de ella. Un mueble enfrente de ella era adornado por variadas calcomanías de distintas cosas. Un sector, estaba repleto de las cosas que hace solo unas horas las dos madres habían comprado. Y bajo todo esto, una alfombra azul cubría todo el piso.

-Muchas gracias chicas –Dijo Nico sonriendo ampliamente y con sus ojos cristalinos

-¿Maki-chan? –Preguntó Honoka acercándose- ¿Estás llorando?

La chica, después de ver todo lo que hicieron sus amigas por su querido bebé, no pudo contener las lágrimas y se había limitado a bajar la cabeza para que su pelo le cubriera algo de la cara, en tanto, con una mano tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Maki-chan? –Preocupada se acercó Kotori

Maki se frotó sus ojos, suspiró y les dio la cara a las chicas que miraban con preocupación- Les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por nosotros… No sé cómo agradecerles…

-Primero, dejando de llorar-nya –Dijo Rin dejando escapar su muletilla (que solo mostraba al estar en confianza)

Todas sonrieron ante el comentario

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó con su sonrisa más sincera- Esto me tiene algo sensible

\- Oww… Maki-chan es madre –Dijo Nozomi abalanzándose sobre ella

\- T-Todas lo sabemos… No es necesario tanto afecto – Tratando de zafarse Maki contestó

-Ahora que lo pienso…-Interrumpió Eli- Este niño estará rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo

-Tienes razón… -Dijo Honoka pensando… -Pero Maki-chan es más como el papá, y Umi, Eli y Rin son los tíos –Explicó

-Con esa energía también irías dentro de esa categoría –Dijo con gracia Tsubasa

-Y de todas formas… -Con tono reflexivo opinó Kotori- ¿Por qué Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Eli-chan son los chicos?

-¿No recuerdas? Por algo eran el trio soldier game–Con un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda, respondió Rin

-Sin olvidar que todas somos las activas –Con gracia dijo Honoka

Risas se manifestaron en el lugar, y después de un rato, todas las chicas tomaron una ducha (Definitivamente, cuando compraron la casa, lo que Maki nunca pudo dejar, fue su espacioso baño) y ya limpias, se peleaban por tomar a Kodai.

Al final, todas pudieron estar un rato con el bebé en brazos, hasta que Maki se aburrió y les quito a Kodai.

-Vamos Maki-chan –Reclamaba Honoka- Tú lo vas a tener siempre

-Sí Maki-chan –Apoyaba Nozomi- Solo un poco más

-Ha tenido un día bastante agitado el pobre… -Dijo Nico dándole la razón a su esposa

-Y de todas maneras –Dijo mirándolas seriamente- con estas tías tan ruidosas no ha podido dormir

-Que extraño… -Decía Kotori- Ahora me siento mayor

-Me pasa lo mismo –Dijo Hanayo algo desanimada

-Ahora somos 'tías' –Reía Eli- Es obvio que nos vamos a sentir más viejas

-Y espero que nosotras también nos convirtamos en tías luego –Dijo Nico

Eli y Nozomi se ruborizaron, tenían que aprovechar y decirles a sus amigas su nueva noticia… -E-Etto…

-¿Nozomi-chan? –Con duda Honoka las miró

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Tsubasa

-C-Chicas… debemos decirles algo –Confesó Eli

-Elichi y yo… Vamos a adoptar –Explicaba Nozomi

-En algunos meses más nos la entregan –Sonreía Eli

-¡Wou! –Gritaban las chicas entre felicitaciones y preguntas

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, dos chicas se apartaron para hablar…

-Umi-chan… -Decía la peligris- ¿Crees que deberíamos ponernos en campaña también?

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperaba a que me propusieras esto –Besando tiernamente la boca de Kotori, la peliazul la miró con inconmensurable amor

-Kotori, ¿nos ayudas a preparar la cena? –Interrumpía Nico

-Claro –Con su típica sonrisa la siguió a la cocina- Ve a compartir con las chicas

-Eso haré –Sonrió con tranquilidad Umi

Y así, el grupo de Eli, Honoka, Umi, Rin y Maki, se quedaron mimando al bebé. Mientras Nozomi, Nico, Kotori, Hanayo y Tsubasa preparaban una abundante cena para 10 personas.

Y de esa forma, la velada terminó bastante tarde, puesto que las que debían cuidar al bebé, sacaron una botella de Vodka para celebrar… Después una de Ron, para misteriosamente terminar jugando con la botella de Tequila, limones y sal.

-Y oigan… -Decía con dificultad Maki- ¿Cómo rayos entraron a la casa?

Las cuatros chicas rieron ante el comentario, habían olvidado explicarles eso

-Pues… -Trataba de articular Eli- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que pasamos metidas aquí?

-Si… -Esperaba una respuesta la pelirroja

-No sé cómo, pero terminamos con una llave de esta casa –Riendo a carcajadas explicó

-Ah… -Apareciendo de la habitación donde estaban reunidas el otro grupo de chicas, todas suspiraron

-Elichi, sé que te gusta el vodka por ser ruso y esas cosas –Le decía con paciencia y ternura Nozomi- Pero para la otra te controlas

Eli asintió- Son mis últimos días… luego seré madre y tendré seré responsable veinticuatro siete –Ambas sonrieron, definitivamente iban a ser muy buenas madres

-K-Kotori –Decía por otro lado la peliazul- L-Lo siento

-No te preocupes Umi-chan –Respondió la peligris- Mientras me des la disculpa adecuada

-Mañana no podrás ir a trabajas –Sonrió traviesa

En tanto la pareja de castaña conversaban- Tsubasa-chan, ¿vamos a dormir?

-Claro Honoka, acompáñame, yo manejaré –Reía por sus acciones e incoherencias

-Kayochin, ¿nosotras también iremos a dormir? –Preguntaba la chica pelinaranja

-Si Rin-chan quiere –Decía cariñosa

-No quiero –Respondía- quiero hacerle las cosas malas que Kayochin ama

-R-Rin-chan –Con ambas manos sobre la boca de su novia trataba de callarla

-¿Entonces se irán? –Preguntaba Maki

-Sí, Maki-chan –Con algo de tristeza aclaró- Pero volveremos a ver al bebé muy pronto

-Manejen con cuidado –Les decía Nico mientras las despedía en la puerta

Después de un par de despedidas, algunas risas y quejas todas se fueron, quedando Nico, Maki y Kodai dentro de la casa

-El niño está durmiendo, y nosotras también deberíamos dormir –Manifestaba Nico

-Lo sé –Levantándose Maki abrazó a Nico- Siento haber bebido tanto

-No te preocupes, eres más graciosa así –Guiándola a la cama se acostó junto a ella y prendiendo el aparato que le permitía escuchar al bebé se durmió

(…) (…)

Tanto Nico como Maki pidieron sus postnatal. Por Maki no hubo problema, su padre apenas se enteró de la noticia se ofreció de inmediato para remplazarla y que descansara sin preocuparse por nada, sin embargo, con Nico, fue más difícil.

La joven idol no tenía quien la remplazara y la empresa le suplicó que le diera unas semanas para hacer todo lo que pudieran dejar adelantado, por ende debía hacer entrevistas, firma de discos y grabaciones de tres meses en solo algunos días. Por tanto, Maki tuvo que hacerse cargo de su suegra, su madre y Kodai, mientras Nico era bombardeada de trabajo.

Eran tantas las diferencias entre la forma de crianza de las abuelas, que chocaban cada vez que Maki trataba de pedir un consejo. El único momento en el que Maki podía descansar, era cuando llegaba Nico y ponía orden. Llegaba tan cansada que no le importaba echar a todos de su casa para pasar un rato con su hijo y esposa. Y por ende, no se inmutaba al callar a ambas señoras y aclararles que ella y Maki lo criarían como ellas estimaran conveniente.

Después de un corto periodo, las cosas se normalizaron un poco. Claro, las visitas de las chicas eran más habituales y Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotaro traían juguetes y pasaban tardes enteras con su sobrino.

Una tarde de esas, toda la familia Nishikino y Yazawa se reunió en la casa. El niño estaba siendo mimado por sus abuelos y tíos, sin embargo, cierta incertidumbre rodeaba a las abuelas, y debían aclararla.

Las mujeres llevaron a las jóvenes a su cocina, las sentaron y con miradas fijas se dispusieron a interrogar a sus hijas.

-Nico-chan, Maki-chan –Hablaba la pelirroja- Tenemos algunas preguntas

Las nombradas se miraron con vacilación, sin embargo estaban dispuestas a escuchar, y para que se comprendieran asintieron esperando el interrogatorio

-Primero –Ahora era la madre de la idol quien tomaba la palabra- Nos contaron que no querían adoptar aún, ¿Cuándo cambiaron de opinión?

-B¬

Mostrándole la palma de su mano, la pelirroja calló a la otra pelirroja

-Segundo… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que ya estaban haciendo el papeleo?

-Tercero… Sé que mi hija se moría de ganas de ser madre, pero pensé que Maki-chan estaba en desacuerdo

-Cuarto…

Ahora era Maki quien le mostraba la palma de su mano y se ponía de pie

-Escuchen, es verdad que me negaba a adoptar. Y realmente no he cambiado de opinión, aún siento que no seré lo suficiente buena madre como lo puede ser Nico, pero es por esa misma razón que acepté adoptarlo. Me parece injusto negarle ser madre, siendo que todavía, con mis trabas, amo a ese niño aún más de lo que imaginaba podría hacerlo y estoy segura que Nico lo ama aún más –Nico se levantó y con firmeza tomó su mano para calmarla- Ese niño perdió a su madre y no hay rastros de su padre… por ende, nos dieron la posibilidad de quedarnos con él, y realmente se ganó mi corazón

Las mujeres miraron algo desconcertadas tratando de procesar la información que de golpe se agrupó en sus oídos.

Por otro lado, Maki seguía algo tensa, le había molestado que las inundaran con preguntas, que en realidad ya no tenían importancia. El niño era de ellas y ellas eran felices con él.

-Maki… -Nico la llamó con suavidad, dándole una sonrisa llena de amor

Maki suavizó el semblante, y al devolvérselo a las señoras delante de ella, se encontró con unas sonrisas de aprobación.

-Felicitaciones –Sonrió la pelirroja

-No se las habíamos dado antes –Sonrió la pelinegra

-Gracias –Decía Nico mientras abrazaba a Maki

-Sí… gracias –Con suavidad dedicó una sonrisa

Y ya más satisfechas las mujeres se marcharon a seguir mimando a su nieto.

-Oye –Dijo Nico parándose frente a Maki y dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente

Llevándose una mano al lugar afectado se quejó- ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Debes tratar de ser un poco más paciente –Decía colocando sus manos en su cintura mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Ah? Ellas empezaron a bombardearnos con preguntas

-Lo sé, pero si sigues siendo tan enojona vas a enfadarte con Kodai cada vez que haga algo

-Y está bien, alguna de las dos debe ponerle límites

-Tus límites están bastante por debajo de los de una persona normal

-C-Claro que no –Se trataba de defender

-¿Jugar con agua?

-Prohibido

-¿Tierra?

-Menos

-¿Con otros niños?

-Depende de que niños sean

Nico suspiró, y negó con la cabeza- ¿Piensas tenerlo encerrado en una burbuja hasta que crezca?

-Mmm… no lo había pensado, pero es una gran idea

-Idiota –Sonrió Nico, puesto que, aunque se había asustado en un principio, se dio cuenta que Maki solo estaba exagerando

-Son bromas –Dijo abrazándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia sí- Aunque… creo que lo de la burbuja…

-Jaja –Dijo Nico acercándose para besarla

-Ups… creo que interrumpo –Dijo el joven Cotaro

Maki dio vuelta la cara colocando es mirada seria, pero siendo traicionada por el sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Nico calmadamente

-Nico-nee, al parecer hay que cambiar a Kodai-kun. Mamá y la señora Nishikino se están peleando por hacerlo, pero papá y los demás no se atreverán

-Ah… -Cansada se dirigió a terminar el embrollo y hacerlo ella misma, ya que era la única forma para calmar a ese par- ¿Me ayudas? ¿Maki-chan?

Limitándose a asentir con una sonrisa la siguió.

(…) (…)

Y así fueron pasando los meses, hasta llegar a fines de abril. Con el tiempo mejorando y Kodai creciendo saludable y muy mimado llegaba un nuevo desafío para algunas integrantes de M's.

Era sábado 23 de abril, el reloj marcaba las 7 y los tres integrantes de la casa Nishikino dormían plácidamente. Hasta que el escandaloso teléfono hiso un bullicio lo suficientemente molesto para despertar a todos.

-Yo contesto… tú ve a ver a Kodai –Decía algo adormilada Nico

Con aún más sueño, la menor se levantó y fue a ver al niño de ahora cinco meses que lloraba, tomándolo en sus brazos le cantaba y lo movía para que retomara su sueño, pero no contaba con la interrupción de Nico.

-¡Maki-chan! –Con sus ojos muy abiertos la llamó desde la puerta del dormitorio

-Idiota, lo despertaste de nuevo –Reclamaba Maki

-No hay tiempo, debemos vestirnos –Declaraba Nico- Le han entregado su niña a Nozomi y Eli

De la misma forma, la pelirroja sintió como el sueño se evaporaba y rápidamente vistió a Kodai mientras la pelinegra se vestía.

(…) (…)

-Chicas –Le sonrió Kotori a las recién llegadas- Que bien que llegan

-Lo sentimos –Se disculpaba Maki con Kodai en brazos- Cuando íbamos saliendo nos acordamos de la leche y su bolsa

-Ahh… -Suspiró Nico acercándose con la gran bolsa llena de cosas del bebé- ¿Aún no llegan?

-No, aún no –Explicaba- Solo faltaban ustedes, así que estábamos esperándolas

Las tres caminaron dentro del edificio. Al llegar las siete chicas se acercaron para saludar.

-Uy… -Decía una castaña acercándose- ¿Así que este es Kodai-kun? Tsubasa-chan y Honoka-chan nos han hablado mucho de lo lindo que es

-¡Anju, Erena! –Se sorprendía Nico- Pensé que estaban de luna de miel

-Así es… -Dijo la pelimorada- Llegamos hace unas semana… queríamos reunirnos y hacer algo, pero aplazamos mucho y cuando nos dimos cuenta esto nos tomó de sorpresa

-Así son los primeros meses de casadas, chicas –Decía Maki con un aire de cansancio

-¿A qué te refieres? –Frunciendo el ceño y tomando esa posición que indicaba enojo, preguntó

-A nada –Afirmando con una mano a Kodai y con la otra atrayendo a Nico, la besó de manera fugaz

-Ustedes nunca cambian –Reía Erena

Rieron un poco, para después Maki empezar a hablar cosas de trabajo con Erena y Tsubasa, mientras Nico, Anju y Hanayo disfrutaban mimando al bebé

-Se están demorando-nya –Suspiraba Rin

-Si… - Afirmaba Honoka- Se están tomando su tiempo

-Debe ser, porque a diferencia de Nico y Maki, están tranquilas con todo lo que se refiere a preparación –Explicaba Umi

-Para ellas el bebé les llegó de un día para otro, pero Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan estaban esperándolo – Concordaba la peligris

-Entiendo… -Decía Rin- Pero muero de hambre y la comida se enfriara

-¿No tomaste desayuno? –Preguntaba Umi con su ceño fruncido

-Hanayo-chan me dijo que no había tiempo y me obligó a salir rápido –Manifestaba Rin

-Tsubasa-chan hiso lo mismo –Con tristeza declaraba Honoka

-Ah… No entiendo –Llevándose una mano en la cabeza negaba- ¿Y no se le ocurrió pasar por comida rápida o algo así?

-El 'no hay tiempo' era muy serio…–Reclamaba con pucheros la ex líder de M's- De caminó hacia acá me explicó lo que sucedía… Tsubasa-chan es muy sensible cuando se trata de bebés…

Las tres chicas se miraron con duda. Era obvio que la castaña era muuuuy despistada, sin embargo era obvio lo que su pareja le pedía a gritos…

-Honoka-chan… -Trataba de clavarle la espada de apoco- ¿No han conversado con Tsubasa-chan sobre la adopción?

-¿Hm? No, ¿por qué deberíamos? –Decía insegura Honoka

-Creo que Tsubasa quiere adoptar –Decía con calma Umi

-Claro que no –Negaba despreocupada- Y si así fuera me lo habría dicho

-Vamos Honoka-chan –Hablaba Rin- ¿No te ha dado ninguna señal de querer a un bebé o algo así?

Llevándose una mano al mentón intentaba recordar algún evento que pudiera asociarse con eso… y claro… por supuesto que encontró, y no uno, sino varios…

-Ohh… -Asintiendo repetidamente miraba a la nada, en tanto trataba de entender todas las indirectas que su esposa le había lanzado

-Ah… -Suspiró cansada Umi- Realmente eres increíble

Con una mano en su sien y la lengua afuera sonreía bobamente- Pero creo que es muy pronto

-Eres una gallina, Honoka-chan –Sonreía Rin

-Mira quien lo dice –Dijo Honoka levantando una ceja

-Es cierto Rin-chan, ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Hanayo-chan? –Habló la peligris dando justo en lo que más le dolía

-Rin-chan no lo hará –Sonreía maliciosamente la castaña- Le tiene miedo al vestido de novia

-N-No es así –Se sonrojaba la pelinaranja

-Ustedes dos –Chocando las cabezas de ambas las regañó- Deberían esforzarse más… Vean a Maki, realmente le tenía miedo a la adopción, y aceptó hacerlo por Nico. Y al parecer todos los miedos eran infundados, y están muy felices ahora

-Creo que a Umi-chan le llegó esa historia –Con sonrisa traviesas Honoka y Rin se acercaban a la peliazul

-Apuesto a que Umi-chan quiere adoptar

-Vamos Umi-chan… di la verdad

-L-Lo haremos ¿Y? –Ruborizada volteó su cara y cruzó sus brazos

Con su objetivo logrado Rin y Honoka chocaron sus palmas triunfantes

*Tick* De un momento a otro las diez chicas se congelaron, el sonido de la puerta las alertó, y con completa atención vigilaron como giraba el pestillo

-Felicidades –Las diez chicas (con un volumen moderado por los dos bebés presentes) las saludaron

-Te dije que encontrarían la forma de entrar –Reía Nozomi con un pequeño bebé en brazos

-Okey, tenías razón –Con cariño se dirigía a sus amigas- Pero, ¿Cómo entraron?

-Le dijimos al portero que somos tus amigas y nos dejó pasar –Explicaba Honoka

-¿Qué tipo de seguridad hay en estos departamentos? –Preguntó Eli

Fue una mañana amena y llena de alegrías con Yuko, la nueva integrante de la familia Ayase.

Desde antes que naciera, Yuko estaba destinada a ser entregada en adopción. Su madre biológica era muy joven, y no tenía como cuidarla y/o criarla. Por ende, el papeleo estaba listo desde antes que naciera, pero se había prolongado un mes exacto en el que la joven y la bebé tuvieron algunas complicaciones. Pero apenas tuvieron la posibilidad de llevársela, la tomaron e hicieron todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kodai, tal como dijo Nico, reía y balbuceaba con sus madres y tías. Ahora, era turno de Yuko, quien no solo tenía la atención de sus madres y las chicas de M's, sino que de un pequeño niño que la veía con curiosidad, tratando de tocar a la pequeña bebé.

(…) (…)

* * *

 **Bueno... Por ahora es todo XD**

 **Ojalá volver a leernos pronto ^^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Buenas queridos lectores!**

 **Después de mucho tiempo vengo con esta pequeña sorpresa.**

 **En realidad no tenía planeado seguir con esta historia, pero al parecer les gustó mucho, lo cual me alegra :3 Agradézcanles a aquellos que comentaron y me pidieron que continuara con esto, en especial a Tanuki pyon quien me habló en exclusiva para eso. Me hace feliz saber que les gustan estas cosas que escribo XD.**

 **Bueno, este cap es un poco especial, puesto que es en el que más he puesto el punto de vista de Nico, y aparte, me di la libertad de hacerlo extenso y no referido en el 100% a ellas como mamás, sino también como amantes. Esperando que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, me despido :3 Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** "Días inolvidables"

 _(…) Nico Pov (…)_

Me vi a mi misma en un día de verano. Lo supe por la luz fulgurosa que entraba por la ventana. Me di cuenta que estaba frente a un espejo y aproveché la instancia para revisarme de pies a cabeza.

Estaba sobre un pedestal con un vestido blanco y largo que tapaba los tacones del mismo color. Desde un poco más arriba de mi cadera, y un poco más debajo de mi cintura, se ensanchaba en múltiples pliegues de seda, comenzando por un listón blanco ancho que hacía que se viera un cambio suave, el cual justo donde se curvaba el hueso de la cadera poseía una gran rosa del mismo material que los pliegues. Estaba como despertando, porque los días antes del matrimonio fueron fugaces y locos.

-Nicochi, te vez hermosa –Decía Nozomi con unas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

-No llores Nozomi –Le dije, aunque yo también estaba a punto de romper en llanto- La dama de honor debe verse casi tan bien como la novia

-En este momento imposible –Rio ella con la voz algo entrecortada

-Gracias –La abracé con cariño. Había estado para mí en todos los momentos en los que me hacían falta unas palabras de apoyo. Ella fue la primera en saber el amor que sentía por Maki en la preparatoria, y sé que fui la primera cuando me contó lo de Eli. Y que mi madre me perdone, pero también fue la primera en saber qué día debía acompañarme a buscar el vestido, y claro, el suyo, porque desde antes que Maki se me propusiera, ya habíamos decidido ser la dama de honor de la otra, cosa que yo ya había cumplido.

-Chicas –Apareció Honoka por la puerta- Sé que es tradición que la novia llegue tarde, pero saben cómo es Maki-chan

-Pero Kotori-chan aún no llega –Dije yo con un nerviosismo notorio en mi rostro

-Se nos quedó el velo y el ramo en casa –Complementó Nozomi a la duda que parecía surgir en Honoka- Fue con Kayo-chin

De un momento a otro Honoka desapareció de la puerta, dejando paso para que entraran atropelladamente las dos chicas a las que esperábamos.

-Nico-chan súbete al pedestal –Me ordenó Kotori con rapidez

Lo hice de inmediato, y con sumo cuidado me colocó el velo que caía hasta un poco más debajo de mi espalda.

-Nico-chan estás hermosa- Exclamó con júbilo Hanayo

-Era de esperarse –Sonreí- Al fin y al cabo es creación de la mejor diseñadora que conozco

Kotori se ruborizó pero sonrió con tanta felicidad que me llegó hasta a mí. Las abracé a las dos recién llegadas, agradeciéndoles todo lo que habían hecho para que este momento especial llegara.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –Preguntó Honoka otra vez en el umbral de la puerta- Tsubasa dice que Maki está hecha un manojo de nervios

Mi cara ardió. Si ella estaba nerviosa que queda para mí. Estaba temblando, lo sabía. Ya no quería matrimonio, no podía concebir que estos nervios me jugaran una mala pasada y terminara arruinando algo.

Sin embargo, las manos de Kotori y Hanayo entrelazando mis dedos detuvieron mi movimiento involuntario. Y las manos de Nozomi en mi espalda me hicieron avanzar hasta el exterior. Honoka me abrazó antes de yo entrar a la limusina junto con Kotori. Hanayo y Honoka estaban al frente manejando, por propio pedido de Honoka.

-Nico-chan respira –Me aconsejaba Kotori

-No queremos que Maki-chan nos mate por llevarle a la novia de color azul por falta de aire –Me lograba calmar con ese comentario Nozomi

-Chicas, estoy muy nerviosa –Confesé, ahora que algo de esos nervios se habían ido dejándome hablar

-Eso es obvio –Rio Kotori- Pero me sorprende que esto te ponga más nerviosa que las presentaciones en vivo

Me sonrojé y dejé que mi rostro se relajara un poco- Tienes razón… -Suspiré para librarme de las última dudas- Esto saldrá bien… las tengo a ustedes, y a Maki-chan para ayudarme –Sonreí mientras veía a las otras con rostros de satisfacción

Cuando llegamos mi padre me estaba esperando en la puerta de la iglesia. Dijo que me esperaría allí para poder enfriar su cabeza y no llorar, pero cuando me vio se tragó el nudo de su garganta. Lo conocía, si lo abrazaba lloraría, y odiaba que la gente lo viera así, por lo que le tomé su mano y la acaricié. Se veía genial con ese terno negro de corbata roja y su pelo café de algunas pocas canas estaba tan bien peinado, que se veía mucho más joven de lo que era.

-Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti mi pequeña –Me comenzó a decir- Pero ahora, eso se fusiona con una alegría incontrolable. Seguiste tu corazón a pesar de mis estúpidos e infundados reclamos, y ahora estás aquí, a punto de desposarte con quien tus sentimientos dictaron, no mis palabras. Y soy tan feliz al saber que no seguiste mis consejos –Curvo la boca y apretó los ojos para no llorar- Me demostraste que nada es imposible hija. Mira a lo alto que has llegado.

Estaba llorando como niña pequeña, pero no me importaba. Ni siquiera me importaba que aquellas cámaras con un zoom monstruosos captaran aquellas imágenes incluso a una cuadra de distancia y frente a un muro de policías. Mi padre besó mi frente y le hizo una señal a Nozomi.

Segundos después la marcha nupcial se empezó a escuchar por todos lados, y los nervios volvieron a mí. Las grandes puertas se abrieron pesadamente y escuché como la gente se levantaba mientras pétalos de rosa caían desde el cielo. A la derecha, vi un par de conocidos de Maki, como sus compañeros de trabajo más cercanos. Su padre y su madre estaban en primera fila, al igual que mi madre y hermanos, sin embargo, éstos estaban en la columna izquierda. Sabía que las chicas vendrían atrás por ser damas, pero por nerviosismo revisé de reojo. No obstante cuando al fin me atreví, vi a Maki quien se tapaba la boca con las manos y de sus ojos salían voluptuosas lágrimas. Estaba hermosa, tan pero tan hermosa, que lloré por la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a la chica más perfecta del mundo y que me correspondiera. Me limpiaba reiterativamente las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano, pero ese vestido blanco sin tirantes que remarcaba con precisión su silueta la hacía ver irreal. Los detalles en el torso cegaban, y la parte más ancha del vestido caía casi lisa provocando una imagen elegante que iba a la perfección con ella.

Vi a mi padre guiñarle un ojo a Maki para darse la vuelta y volver a su asiento. Maki me sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos que no dude en limpiar, en tanto ella hacía lo mismo. El sacerdote nos sonrió y comenzó la ceremonia.

Aparte del 'acepto' que nos otorgamos como sello de nuestro amor de por vida, el beso más casto que nunca nos pudimos haber dado y las firma de papeles para reclamar a esa chica como mía incluso ante el estado y Dios, el sueño en el que me sentía hizo que la ceremonia me durara solo unos segundos.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia una multitud de gente nos celebraba lanzándonos rosas mientras corríamos de la mano hacia el automóvil que nos esperaba.

Ni Maki ni yo queríamos hablar con los medios, así que evitamos calles concurridas y llegamos al lugar donde celebraríamos nuestra unión: uno de los restaurant de Nozomi y Eli.

Bailamos y por supuesto cantamos. Y al final, cuando solo quedaban los familiares más cercanos y las mejores amigas me decidí

-Maki-chan –La llamé por sobre la música- lancemos los ramos

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, aunque no sé si por el alcohol o por los nervios. Nos paramos en medio y todas entendieron el mensaje. Los hombres por poco y corren cuando ven lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Uno, dos, tres –Contamos al unísono para luego escuchar los gritos de las chicas intentando alcanzar aquellas flores. Para mi sorpresa Kotori recibió uno de los ramos, y el otro fue a caer a manos de Cocoro-chan, mi hermana pequeña. Maki felicitó a Kotori, y yo me acerqué hasta mi hermana quien sonreía

-Creo que tu ramo ha acertado, Onee-sama –Me sonrió- Hoy mismo me han pedido matrimonio –Dijo agarrando la mano de aquel joven que conocíamos hace un par de años

Abracé a aquella chica que ya era de mi porte y les deseé lo mejor. Iba a seguir hablando, sin embargo, la impresión que me dio cuando escuché la llamada de Maki en el centro del salón, me obligó a acercarme.

-Ahí estás Nico-chan –Sonrió

-"Esperen, ¿¡Quién le dio esa copa de vino a Maki!?" –Me sorprendí, ella no tomaba vino, puesto que perdía total vergüenza, a no ser que claro, la quiera perder. Pero este no era el caso. Por lo que pasé la mirada por el salón y me encontré con la mirada triunfante de Nozomi quien sonreía con una botella de vino en la mano

-Mi amor –Le dije con cariño- No crees que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –Le aconsejé

-Claro –Dijo besándome con sus labios ya morados- Pero antes debo hacer algo

Me besó despacio y lento. Con calma, pero con pasión. Creo que no pasaron más de tres minutos cuando un lado de mi vestido estaba recogido mostrando aquella liga azul que me había obligado mi madre a ponerme. Con un suave empujón caí a una silla, que quizá de dónde salió y vi a la pelirroja arrodillarse. Me puse nerviosa, aún más cuando la gente eufórica gritaba por lo entretenido que era el momento. Maki me besó en la parte interior del muslo derecho, lo cual me sonrojó, aunque por lo que veía, nadie se había percatado. Con los dientes tomó la dichosa prenda azul y la arrastró con parsimonia por mi pierna, y casi juré que por un momento la masa se había evaporado, porque aquella mirada me había hecho más de una vez el amor en unos segundos.

Ya retirada la liga un grupo de hombres se agolpó y como un elástico la lanzó. Un chico alto y pelinegro saltó y evitó que cualquier mano siquiera la rosara.

-Solo a esa chica de allí le tengo permitido tener algo de mi hermana –Dijo Cotaro con mirada fulminante para luego darme un guiño- Me quedaré con esto –Me sonrió

Maki rio ante la actitud de mi hermano, y antes de fijar su mirada en mi esbozó algo así como 'Gracias cuñadito', para luego verme con suplica- ¿Ahora tendremos nuestra noche de boda, verdad?

Me preguntó de una forma demasiado tierna, por lo que solo pude asentir reiterativamente. Se le notaba tan ansiosa que sabía que el único motivo por el que me había quitado la liga fue por darle en el gusto a Nozomi o quizá también a mi padre, que no había parado de hablar de la vez que se la había sacado él a mi madre durante toda la semana previa al matrimonio.

Le dije que esperara un poco hasta que todos se fueran, a lo que me hizo caso. Un rato después miré la hora. Casi las cinco de la mañana y nuestra única compañía eran las chicas de µ's. Se suponía que podíamos estar allí toda la noche, sin embargo, la política del país solo permitía ruido hasta las cuatro y algo de la mañana, por lo que ahora solo conversábamos.

Maki ya estaba mejor, y yo en todas mis facultades cognitivas. No obstante ese beso no se borraba de mi mente. Mi pelirroja lo había hecho con querer solo para que estuviera deseosa toda la noche, cosa que consiguió.

Sin poder resistir un segundo más le hice la señal que ella misma había usado en su matrimonio tiempo atrás. Nozomi sabía a qué me refería, así que con unas palabras que no logré ni entender avisó a las chicas que era hora de dormir. Los taxis no se demoraron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la puerta del local, y otros cinco minutos en el camino para llegar al hotel que habíamos pedido para la ocasión, mientras las otras se dirigían a sus casas propias.

Nos bajamos con torpeza del auto y la recepcionista de inmediato nos tendió las llaves de nuestra habitación. Subimos por el ascensor colocando la llave y girándola empezó a andar sin siquiera tener que apretar un número, y para no perder tiempo calentamos el deseó que se agolpaba hace mucho con dulces besos. La puerta se abrió en aquella suite y sin siquiera prender la luz caminamos con ofusca por la habitación hacia la cama sin perder el contacto.

Cuando al fin la encontramos, la chica a quien besaba ardientemente me lanzó al colchón que me hizo dar un brinco. Ésta se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, y susurró -Te amo, Nico-chan –Tantas veces como para volverme loca de placer.

Y cuando el cansancio nos ganó y el amanecer amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia, conciliamos un plácido sueño. Despertando varios meses después con un pequeño que reía junto a esa pelirroja que tanto amaba.

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

Estaba tan calmada aferrando la cintura de Nico, que refunfuñé cuando escuché a mi hijo llorar en su habitación. Me levanté conociendo que era lo que quería, así que apena lo tomé de su cuna me dirigí a la cocina. Calenté la leche previamente preparada y la probé con el dorso de mi mano.

Caminé escaleras arriba con Kodai en mis brazos y su mamadera fuertemente agarrada por esas pequeñas manos. Era un bello invierno para ser sincera, y hoy en especial el sonido de la lluvia se hacía relajante, por el simple hecho de ser sábado.

Como era propio de los fines de semana Nico estaba esperando que posicionará a nuestro pequeño al medio de la cama, para que los tres descansáramos unos minutos más antes de comenzar con el día.

Mi esposa estaba durmiendo, y definitivamente por costumbre estaba de esa forma en la cama, sin embargo eso no quitaba lo linda que se veía, tanto, que me dio pena despertarla. Así que en cambio, yo juguetee con mi hijo, haciéndolo reír a gusto mientras terminaba su botella de leche

Sin darme cuenta, una mano me atrajo para juntar mis labios con la dueña de mi vida.

-Buenos días Nico-chan –Le susurré sabiendo que ya no dormiríamos

-Buenos días –Me volvió a besar en los labios

Las dos nos fijamos como nuestro pequeño bebía apresurado su leche. Pero aquella mirada que le brindaba Nico era única. Sus ojos reflejaban un amor que me calaba hasta los huesos, y no pude más que devolverle la mirada de la misma forma. A ella y al niño que estaba con nosotras producto a ese amor.

Mientras, los arropé a ambos y pasé mi mano hasta el cuerpo de Nico, para abrazarla. Hoy ni me vestiría, era demasiada perfección para arruinarla con algo tan superfluo como cómo iba vestida.

-Hijo, la leche no se irá –Le dijo mi esposa recibiendo una mirada de Kodai.

-¡Yah tah! –Exclamó con una voz tierna y algo aguda, en tanto agitaba la botella dando a entender que su contenido se había acabado. Balbuceó algo cuando le entregó el recipiente a Nico, y luego prosiguió contando probablemente algún sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Como era típico, en algún momento Kodai se puso a mascullar con ritmo, y Nico le siguió la canción. Era una de las que le hemos cantado toda la vida, así que yo también me uní en unos segundos al canto.

Le di un pequeño beso en la frente a mi hijo, y me fui a poner el agua. Mientras ésta hervía lavé mi cara para despertar un poco más, tomé el periódico de la rendija y coloqué dos tazas en una bandeja, una con té verde, y la otra con mi café. A un pan le unté mantequilla y al otro mermelada de frutilla, y los coloqué al lado de las tazas y el periódico. Volví y me senté con las piernas estiradas en mi cama mientras Nico dejaba a Kodai quien ya se había quedado dormido, aunque solo por si acaso, igual llevé su cuchara de plástico y un pote con poca mermelada.

Nico recibió la bandeja que ya no tenía el pan con mantequilla y me pasó mi café, era una costumbre que cada una comiera con la bandeja para no dejar migas, y Nico insistía en ser la última, ya que así yo podía leer el diario tranquila. Encendió la tv en el canal de noticias y la puso en un volumen bastante bajo, si no te concentrabas no escuchabas. Por mi parte, yo me puse mis lentes llevándome la taza a la boca después de cada párrafo, leyendo los titulares, y poniéndole especial atención en alguno de farándula que pudiera hablar de mi esposa.

-¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó mi amor rompiendo el silencio

-Pues… nada –Sugerí yo- El clima está como para quedarse en casa

-¿Sabes que hoy le entregan el bebé a Kotori y a Umi? –Me preguntó con duda

-¿Tan pronto? –Me sorprendí- Si hace como un mes que Honoka y Tsubasa tienen a Akito-kun

-Fue hace cuatro que llegó –Suspiró- Que distraída andas

Me tomé unos segundos y contesté-He estado pensando –Reconocí en voz baja

-¿En qué? –Comió de su pan que solo permitía en los fines de semana o feriados y me miró

-Eli y Tsubasa me contaron que están haciendo ya los papeles para que sus hijos tengan hermanos –Le conté, a lo que me miró claramente sorprendida

-¿De verdad? –Enfureció la mirada hacia otra dirección y dijo- Nozomi no me ha contado nada

Dejé todo sobre el velador de mi lado y me apoyé en un brazo para ver directamente a Nico

-También sabes que Hanayo y Rin están en proceso de adopción ¿verdad? –Consulté por si las dudas

-Sí, eso lo sé, ambas me llamaron el mismo día en diferentes horas para contármelo –Rio al recordar

-Y bueno… Todo eso ha desembocado en un pensamiento –Comenté al fin

-¿En cuál? –Me miró con mucha duda, pidiéndome que lo soltara

-Pues… Creo que Kodai sería un muy buen hermano mayor –La miré con ternura y luego vi a mi hijo que respiraba con lentitud

Coloqué con suavidad mi mano sobre su pecho que se inflaba y desinflaba con parsimonia. Tres segundo más tarde Nico colocó la suya propia sobre la mía y agregó –Sí, pienso igual

 _(…) Maki Pov End (…)_

Era el cuarto cumpleaños de Kodai, se habían reunido todos los niños en la casa Nishikino. Hikari, la pequeña hermanita de Kodai de solo un año, descansaba en brazos de su madre pelinegra, su pelo rojo que combinaba con sus ojos veían con curiosidad a Naomi, hija menor de la casa Ayase, de dos años, quien le sonreía a su madre cada vez que hacía reír a la pequeña pelirroja, interrumpiendo agradablemente la charla de las mujeres de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, Maki vigilaba a Kodai, quien jugaba con Akito y Shun hijos de Tsubasa y Honoka, de tres y dos años respectivamente, quienes siguiendo al pequeño cumpleañeros como un guía jugaban a lanzar pelotas a un aro en la habitación del pelinegro. Akito, casi nunca lanzaba, puesto que se la pasaba a Shun como el buen hermano mayor que era. Cerca, estaba conversando con Maki, Rin, quien con una cajita en donde se encajaban piezas se entretenía Toru, un pequeño peli naranjo a semanas de cumplir los dos.

En la habitación de las anfitrionas, se encontraban Tsubasa y Hanayo cambiando de ropa a sus hijos. Mika, la nena de un año con ojos maravillosamente verdes acuosos, no dejaba de tomar la ropa del pequeño Daichi de su edad, quien con un verde algo más fuerte la miraba cada vez que podía.

Eli, junto a su hija mayor Yuko, compartían alegremente con Kotori, Umi y Yumiko, que veía como una hermana mayor a la rubia niña Ayase.

Cuando al fin todas pudieron estar juntas en la sala de la gran casa Nishikino para cantarle el típico 'cumpleaños feliz' a Kodai, las diez jóvenes mujeres se sintieron plenas. Siempre habían estado juntas, y al nacer sus hijos no hicieron más que acercarse. Los pequeños, con edades muy cercanas, parecían disfrutar de la compañía de sus tías de µ's y sus madres, lo cual fomentaba a encontrarse reiterativamente al menos una vez a la semana, para que los niños (que se extrañaban a ratos) pudiesen verse y jugar.

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

-¡Deeeespierta!, ¡despierta! –Gritaba en mi oído- ¡Despierta!

-Agh… -Reclamé aún medio dormida, pero aproveché mi fuerza y tomando al pequeño lo acosté a mi lado y lo tapé mientras él forcejaba contra las sabanas y mi brazo, desarmando la cama- Quédate quieto… -Suspiré

-¡No quiero! –Seguía moviéndose, y cuando por fin me cansé y lo solté, volteó las sabanas con un puchero y sus mejillas infladas- Voy a acusar a mamá –Me amenazó

-No importa, yo mando aquí –Sonreí orgullosa

-Mm… ¡pero vámonos! –Me puso cara de pena y me zamarreó un poco, o tanto como su pequeño cuerpo podía

-Ahhh…-Me estiré para levantarme- Ya, estoy de pie

-¡Ya! ¡Vamos! –Dijo feliz levantándose de la cama y con cuidado empezó a bajar la escalera

-Cuidado Kodai –Le advertí, cada vez que bajaba la escalera se me cortaba un poco la respiración, pero de apoco me había ido acostumbrando. Lo cargaría todo los día si fuera necesario para que no se hiciera daño, pero hacía un berrinche si no lo dejaban hacerlo solo, le gustaba hacer cosas por sí mismo, según Nico, al igual que yo.

-¡Sí! –Me dijo levantando un poco su cabeza

Bajo con éxito la escalera, y con sus pantuflas mal puestas corrió a la cocina

-Mami, papi dijo que ella mandaba –Le dijo apenas llegó al lado de Nico

-"Joder, pequeño bribón" –Lo miré con enojo fingido y él me sonrió sacándome la lengua como hace un tiempo le había enseñado a hacerle a Nozomi, yo se lo devolví

-¿Ah sí…? -Preguntó Nico levantando una ceja y mirándome fijamente con nuestra pequeña Hikari en brazos

-C-Claro que no, s-sabes que tu manejas la casa, bebé –Sonreí nerviosa

-Así me gusta –Se me acercó con una sonrisa y me besó- Buenos días

-Buenos días –Me atonté un poco, amaba sus besos, besé a Hikari en la frente y ella rio- Es verdad, tú –Apunté a Kodai y lo levanté

-¿Qué? –Dijo pasando sus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello y sujetándose a mi cuerpo con sus piernas

-¿Me diste el beso de buenos días? –Lo miré levantando una ceja mientras el negaba bruscamente. Se acercó a mi cara y depositó un beso en mi mejilla

Le di un beso en su frente y lo coloqué en su silla, entre la de Nico y la mía, frente a su hermana. Y después de hacerles la leche se las dejé en sus respectivas mesitas, mientras Nico servía mi café.

-Mamá, ¿irá también Yuko-chan con Naomi-chan? –Preguntó el pequeño

-Síp, y también irán Nozomi y Eli –Contestó Nico- Pero solo Yuko entrara contigo

-¿Y Yumiko-chan con Akito-kun? ¿O los otros?

-No, no pueden Kodai –Dijo Nico

-¿Por qué no? –Triste interrogó

-Porque aún son muy pequeños, a Yumiko-chan y a Akito-kun le falta un año aún–Dije- Y a los demás le falta dos o tres años.

-Y papá, ¿hoy estarás conmigo? –Me preguntó. Muchas veces, cuando me tenía que quedar en el hospital por días, me llamaba y preguntaba si ese día estaría con él, lamentablemente, no podía dejar mi trabajo, puesto que si por mí fuera, con solo esas pocas palabras estaría conduciendo a casa para verlo. Al principio, era un 'ven, ven', después cambio a 'papá, ven' y después 'papá te estaño", y aunque ahora hacía una frase completa, creo que más me llegaba, puesto que su hermanita hacía exactamente lo mismo al lado de él en el teléfono.

-Sip, te iremos a dejar las dos con Hikari, y después de la escuela iremos a tomar un helado –Le sonreí, y a él se le iluminó la mirada

-Ya, y es mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a bañar, que se demoran horas en arreglarse –Dijo Nico empezando a recoger los platos

-Mira quien habla –Me reí- Dos horas para salir a escena, pero ocho cuando vamos a cenar con mis padres

Me miró con enojo, en tanto yo con burla- tonta, vete a bañar mejor

-Yaaa… -Sonreí y tomé a Kodai para subir más rápido la escalera

Le gustaba desnudarse él solo como su madre… (No le digan a Nico que dije eso), así que mientras lo hacía, fui a llenar la tina de agua.

-¡Ya! –Dijo levantando los brazos y mostrándome que estaba listo

Lo tomé y lo metí. Me hice una coleta para no mojarme y saqué la esponja.

-Ya, ponle jabón –Le dije y él con gusto tomó el jabón y lo apretó como podía- Ahora, arriba las manos

Él las levanto de inmediato. Mientras jabonaba sus axilas, luchaba para que la menor cantidad de agua se dispersara y trataba como podía de no mojarme más de lo que luego lo haría cuando yo me bañara.

Terminé con el típico dolor en la espalda que legaba por los años, aunque más aún por tener que agarrar a Kodai y jabonarlo en una incómoda posición. Hace ya tiempo estaba pensando en cambiar el baño, pero cada vez que lo proponía Nico decía que no era necesario y que Kodai crecería, sin embargo, ahora no solo estaba Kodai, sino también la pequeña Hikari, quien en algunos años más estará de la misma forma que este loco.

Lo saqué y llevé a su habitación. Lo sequé un poco y lo senté sobre su cama, quedando cara a cara

-Ya, esta es la ropa que te tienes que poner ¿sí?

-Sí –Me sonrió- Yo me la pongo solito

-Okey, entonces hagamos un trato –Le propuse- Te compraré esa pista de carreras que quería y jugaremos juntos, solo si te vistes y te quedas quieto hasta que vuelva ¿Bien?

-Bien –Me sonrió Kodai

-Confió en ti pequeño

-Sí papi

Me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba apurarme, puesto que aparte de tener que ayudar a Nico, prometimos encontrarnos con Eli y Nozomi antes de llevarlos a la escuela.

Recién me había metido a la ducha cuando escuché la puerta abrirse nuevamente

-Maki, ¿Por qué Kodai está des…nu… ¬? –Me iba a preguntar pero me vio de la misma forma

-V-Vístete idiota –Se sonrojó, aunque creo que después igual me llegará un regaño, Nico odiaba que Kodai se vistiera solo, puesto que siempre se ponía algo mal y había que ayudarlo desde el principio

Cuando salí y me vestí, Nico me pidió echar las cosas en el auto. Honoka y Tsubasa nos habían pedido el favor de llevarles aquellos andadores y juguetes con los que Kodai había aprendido los colores y alguna que otra nota en el teclado para Shun, quien todavía se tambaleaba bastante al caminar. Mi esposa era ordenada, y aquellas dos eran muy buenas amigas, así que no me dio pereza tener que subir la caja perfectamente embalada.

-Bien hijo –Volví a conversar con él- Fallaste en vestirte, pero te doy otra oportunidad

-¿Qué hago? –Preguntó curioso

-Ve y trae aquella cinta adhesiva que está encima del mueble –Le sugerí. Sabía que si le decía que se quedara quieto no lo haría, así que preferí hacerlo creer que me ayudaba- Pero no te ensucies

-Bien –Sonrió mostrando aquellos blanco y pequeños dientes

Con agilidad fui colocando ordenadamente aquellas cajas, hasta que mis pelos se erizaron al escuchar un estruendo en el sector donde guardábamos aquellas herramientas.

Corrí, llegando al mismo tiempo que Nico y vi lo mismo que ella. Algunas cajas en el suelo a unos pasos de Kodai. Mi niño tenía la cinta fuertemente agarrada con sus manos, y me miraba con tristeza a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento –Susurró tapándose la cara con sus mangas polvorientas. Y como acto reflejó Nico y yo nos lanzamos al piso para abrazarlo.

-No hijo, no lo sientas –Le dije con un nudo en la garganta- Yo me debo disculpar

Primera vez en cuatro años que me sentía tan mala madre, tan irresponsable, tan idiota. Había hecho a dos de tres partes de mi corazón llorar, y no tenía como detenerlos.

-Kodai, no te volveré a dejar solo–Le prometí a mi hijo- Nico-chan, no volveré a ser así de irresponsable, te lo juro, trataré de ser tan buena madre como tú –Lloré mientras la abrazaba a ella también

-Maki-chan, no es culpa de nadie –Me sonrió tratando de calmarme agregándole un poco de compasión a su mirada, pero con lágrimas aún brotando de sus ojos- Gracias a Dios, no fue culpa de nadie

Kodai se separó un poco y nos miró a los ojos- Mamis, no lo volveré a hacer, pero no lloren –Dijo nuestro hijo rompiéndonos un poco más el corazón

-Sí, perdón hijo –Besé a ambos en la frente- Nosotras deberíamos consolarte a ti

-Gracias mi pequeño –Dijo Nico limpiándose su cara y besándome en los labios- Ahora vamos a tomar una ducha los dos ¿sí? –Le ofreció a Kodai- Mientras Maki-chan termina de subir las cosas y se cambia, Hikari está lista, pero no soportó la hora y se quedó dormida, así que permanezcan callados –Nos miró a los dos con advertencia

Me sonrió, y se la devolví en un suspiro. No estaba enfadada, solo tranquila de que nada malo hubiera pasado, al igual que yo. Kodai abriendo y cerrando su mano se despedía de mi apoyado en el hombro de su madre, y sé que él también estaba bien, solo se había asustado, y claramente se recuperó antes que nosotras. Solo agradecí al cielo la advertencia, prefería eso antes del castigo, con cualquiera de mis dos hijos.

(…) (…)

Cuando terminé de subir las cajas y me empecé a vestir, mi bello príncipe entró a la habitación vestido con su uniforme. Una polera blanca piqué, con unos pantaloncillos cortos mosaicos de líneas blancas y grises, con fondo negro. La insignia del colegio relucía en su pecho, y una mochila más grande que su espalda (que él había elegido) lucia prominente. Pero lo que más destacaban eran esos ojos violetas muy parecido a los míos, que resaltaba ese pelo negro que me recordaba a Nico. Me alegré de no haberlo vestido antes de que todo pasara.

Nico, estaba formal, pero bastante linda. Un vestido gris que zigzagueaba de manera horizontal por su cuerpo, unos dedos más arriba de la rodilla y una chaqueta abrochada en el último botón de mezclilla que resaltaba su delgada cintura. En sus brazos estaba Hikari, con aire de sueño todavía, su cabello colorín estaba amarrado en una trenza y un pequeño vestido color azul elegante se abrazaba a su cuerpecito.

Para mí, Nico había elegido un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, con detalles blancos en la cintura, haciendo que me viera aún más delgada. Más un blazer ajustado de forrado blanco con negro, que al doblarle las mangas se veía muy bien.

Subí a Hikari a su sillita de bebé, y Nico subió a Kodai a su respectiva silla, amarrando a los dos como correspondía. Yo entré al automóvil posicionándome en el asiento del piloto y Nico al de copiloto.

Mientras íbamos de camino, me sorprendió una pregunta

-Papi, ¿te puse triste? –Me preguntó mi pequeño

-No, Kodai –Me sorprendí- Hijo, no –Le negué reiteradas veces

-¿Entonces?

-Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, y que estés lejos de mí y de mami me pone triste –Le expliqué deseando que entendiera

-No te preocupes papi, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti y de Hikari-chan, y te haré caso, para que mami tampoco se enoje –Vi a Nico de reojo, sé que estaba igual de sensible que yo, y para alivianar la pena del primer día de clases dije

-Sí, ya sabes cómo se pone mamá cuando se enoja –Lo miré por el retrovisor y puse cara de espanto, a la cual rio

-¡Hey! –Se quejó- ¿Qué sería de ustedes sin mí? -Solté una pequeña risa y le lancé un beso en silencio

Ya estábamos llegando cuando divisé el automóvil de las chicas. La idea era hacer que los niños caminaran un poco y conocieran el sector. Me estacioné en el punto de encuentro, y ahí nos bajamos.

-Hola tía Maki, hola tía Nico –Saludo corriendo hasta nosotros Yuko-chan con su hermanita Naomi tras ella

-Hola pequeña –Le dije saludándola y tomando a Naomi- Te queda muy bien el uniforme, y tú estás muy linda Naomi-chan –La menor se sonrojó, mientras la rubia tomó su falda y la movió de un lado al otro con una expresión sonrojada y tierna.

-Hola Yuko-chan –la saludó mi esposa con Hikari en brazos

-Yuko-chan –Corrió Kodai hasta ella y la abrazó- Hola

-Kodai-kun, hola –Rio tiernamente le pequeña

-Hola chicas –Saludó la otra rubia trayendo la mochila de su hija- Hola Kodai-kun

-Hola Eli –Saludé mientras tras mío saludaba con la mano mi hijo, y Naomi pedía los brazos de su madre

-Hola Eli –Lo hizo también Nico- ¿Y Nozomi?

-Ya viene, esta como loca sacándole fotos a Yuko, así que tuvo que cambiar la batería –Explicó mi amiga

-¡La cámara! –Gritamos Nico y yo al unisón

-Pensé que tú la traerías –Suspiró Nico

-Con todo lo que pasó se me olvidó –Me disculpé- Pero de todas formas, tienes un buen celular, saca con él, después cargamos la batería en el auto

-Bien –Se resignó Nico y se fue donde los niños a sacarle fotos ya que de alguna forma desconocida siempre la tierra se pegaba en ellos y la idea era que saliera lo mejor posible. Hikari me estiro los brazos, no le gustaban mucho las fotografías, así que conmigo sabía que estaría segura

-¿Qué pasó antes? –Preguntó curiosa Eli

-No me vas a creer… -Le advertí- Solo te pido que no me mates…

Levantó una ceja y me miró- No te prometo nada

-Lo suponía… -Suspiré- Pues… te explico… Mandé a Kodai a traer la cinta adhesiva.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo –Me miró con duda- Yo también dejo que Yuko me ayude un poco.

-Lo sé… ese no es el problema… -Me empequeñecí un poco, y tomé con algo más de protección a mi hija- Cuando lo dejé marchar a buscarla, no recordé que estaba en lo más alto de mi mueble. Solo me pasó por la cabeza cuando escuché el estruendo en el taller… Y eso me paralizó el corazón –Confesé- Cuando llegué, Nico y yo quedamos estupefactas, Kodai estaba bien, pero viendo todas aquellas cajas en el suelo pensé que había sido un milagro que ninguna le cayera encima… -Me imaginé el panorama y sentí como nuevamente tenía que tragarme aquel nudo en la garganta- Lo único que atiné a hacer después de eso, fue llorar y pedirles perdón a mi hijo y a Nico…

Eli me miró, sabía que aún quería decir algo

Sonreí por lo mucho que me conocía y agregué- Soy la peor madre del mundo, ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable y tonta?

Eli suspiró sonoramente, mientras movían unos cabellos de Naomi- Sí, eres tonta. Sinceramente si algo le hubiera pasado a Kodai o a Hikari, como tu mejor amiga… te hubiera pateado en el suelo hasta cansarme

Reí- Gracias –De verdad me gustaría que hiciera eso si es que algo malo le pasara por mi culpa

-¡Pero! –Me miró fijamente- No le pasó nada, y fue una buena advertencia. También le servirá a Kodai ¿No me contaste hace poco que estaba bastante rebelde contigo?

-Sí, tienes razón, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila –Acepté

-Que bien –Me sonrió

-Oye, ¿Y cuándo llegó Nozomi? –Me sorprendí, viendo a las chicas sacando demasiadas fotos a decir verdad

-No sé –Dijo Eli con aire pensativo- Pero deberíamos ir andando

-Tienes razón –le dije mientras me acercaba a Nico para decirle que se hacía tarde y saludar a Nozomi

Nico, no se demoró ni diez minutos en avisarle a medió mundo que hoy era el primer día de colegio de su hijo. Ya tenía miles de me gustas y millones de comentarios- "¿Cómo, de entre toda esa gente me elegiste a mí?" –Le dije con mi mirada mientras tomaba su mano

Ella me sonrió y sacó su teléfono para sacarles ahora una foto a los dos niños que caminaban de la mano.

No nos demoramos más de cinco minutos en llegar. Agradecí que todos los padres y jóvenes que se encontraban cerca habían detectado la situación en la que estábamos con Nico, y no se acercaron a pedir fotos ni autógrafos, prefiriendo pasar tiempo con sus hijos al igual que nosotras.

Después de varía fotografía de los cuatro, Hikari con Kodai, yo con Kodai y Nico con Kodai, nos despedimos del segundo más pequeño Nishikino y de la segunda más pequeña Ayase.

Mientras Nico, Nozomi y Eli conversaban, fui al estacionamiento del recinto, apartada de los niños y prendí un cigarrillo.

Otra vez lágrimas caían de mis ojos, pero ahora tenía impotencia de verlo marcharse. De que se quedara solo e indefenso con niños que no conocía, con profesoras que quizás como lo tratarían y quizá cuantos peligros en el patio de juegos. En ese momento era más consciente que nunca de los peligros que lo rodeaban.

-Así que viniste a hacer lo mismo que yo –Me sorprendió una voz por la espalda

-¿Eli? –La llamé secándome los ojos. Se apoyó sobre el auto en el que yo también descansaba y prendió uno de sus cigarrillos

-No quiero que vaya a un lugar tan peligroso –Me confesó también soltando lágrimas- Estos cuatro años fue solo nuestra, y ahora se la tenía que dejar al cuidado de completos extraños… No me parece

-¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? –Reí por el nudo en la garganta

-Queda solo esperar… -Concluyó tomando otra bocanada

Terminamos de fumar, y después de arreglarnos con los espejos de los autos fuimos donde se suponían estarían las chicas.

-[¿Dónde te fuiste tonta?] –Le dije apenas contestó

-[Pensamos que con Eli fueron a buscar los carros, así que entramos al café del frente] –Manifestó- [¿Y a quién le dices tonta?… idiota]

Cruzamos la calle con Eli, y con una sola pasada encontramos a las chicas. Me senté al lado de Nico quien tenía en brazos a mi pequeña pelirroja, y claro, Eli al lado de Nozomi quien tenía al lado de ella a Naomi. Pedimos algunas cosas para comer cuando…

-Hey Maki-chan –Sonrió pícara Nozomi- Me enteré que aún Kodai te dice 'papá'

Y gracias a eso, recordé cuando Kodai tenía dos. Eli y Nozomi pasaban en nuestra casa, o en su defecto, nosotras en la de ellas. Y por imitar a Yuko, Kodai me empezó a decir 'papá'. No me molestaba, en lo absoluto, incluso, me daba más risa el 'papá~Elichi' de su hija. Sin embargo, Nozomi siempre recordaba mi sonrojo la primera vez que mi pequeño me dijo así

-Mientras no me diga 'papá~Elichi' lo puedo aceptar –Bateé la pelota para otra parte

-Yuko está aprendiendo ruso, así que hora me dice solo 'papa' –Dijo orgullosa Eli

-Es una buena idea, debemos enseñarle a Kodai un segundo idioma –Se entusiasmó Nico

-Entonces que sea inglés, es el que mejor manejo –Aconsejé

-Me parece –Concordó ella besando mis labios

-¿Y qué harán después que salgan los pequeños? –Preguntó Eli

-Iremos con los niños a tomar un helado –Contestó mi esposa- ¿Y ustedes?

-Estamos entre ir a un restaurant o pasar una tarde familiar –Dijo Nozomi

-Quizás prefiera quedarse en casa –Opiné- Al fin y al cabo su primer día la cansará. Íbamos a hacer lo mismo con Nico-chan, pero mis suegros nos pidieron llevar a Kodai para felicitarlo y a Hikari para mimarla

-Ya saben cómo son mis padres –Suspiró Nico- Están locos por sus primeros nietos

-Dímelo a mí –Suspiró Nozomi- Hija única y sus únicas nietas

-Ahora es cuando agradezco tener a Arisa –Sonrió Eli

-Y yo, el que ellos tengan que cuidar el hospital cuando me tomo días libres –Concordé con la sonrisa a Eli

Las dos chicas nos miraron con sus mejillas infladas, y con Eli reímos gustosas por las reacciones conseguidas.

 _(…) (…)_

Kodai y Yuko saldrían en unas dos horas más. Así que con Nico aprovechamos, para poder darle unos minutos a los quehaceres de la casa, y obviamente aprovechar el tiempo, y tomarnos unos minutos solo para nosotras, en tanto la pelirroja dormía.

Salimos con tiempo de sobra de la casa, pero ambas sentíamos la falta de Kodai en la casa. Sus risas, sus prácticas de piano, o su tiempo haciendo reír a su hermanita llenaba la casa de vida, y unas cuantas horas sin él se habían sentido en grande.

Al llegar, ya había una multitud de personas esperando, al parecer no éramos las únicas que extrañaban a su pequeño. Los niños salieron, y vi como mi hijo salía de la puerta mirando a todos lados buscando a su familia.

No se dio cuenta que estaba atrás, ni menos Yuko-chan, quien tenía la mano agarrada del pelinegro- ¿Qué tal tú primer día campeón? –Dije acariciando su cabeza sorprendiéndolo

-¡Papá! –Me estiró los brazos para que lo tomara- Fue genial, conocí a muchos niños –Me contaba mientras caminábamos hacia las chicas.

-Papa –Sonrió la rubia pidiendo que Eli la tomara también

-¿Qué tal el día princesa? –Le dijo con dulzura mi amiga

-Mm… -Se lo pensó- Fue divertido…

-Eso no me convence mucho –Con incredulidad Nozomi le pidió que siguiera

-Yuko-chan está triste porque unas niñas la molestaron –Explicó mi hijo en mis brazos, a lo que la pequeña rubia bajó la mirada y abrazó a su mamá

-¿Y por qué hicieron eso? –Preguntó Nico algo preocupada

-Es porque Yuko-chan es muy bonita, pero yo la defendí –Infló el pecho con orgullo, sin darse cuenta que la nombrada se sonrojaba al igual como lo hacía su madre al llamarla linda. Reí ante el parecido

-Oh… Eres todo un caballero Kodai-kun –Dijo Nozomi algo más tranquila

-Por supuesto, yo la cuidaré siempre, igual que a Naomi-chan y a Hikari-chan –Sonrió al decirlo, se sentía capaz de cuidarlas a las tres puesto que las quería mucho, consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo con las Ayase, y por supuesto, jugando con su hermanita.

Nozomi y Eli se quedaron junto a sus dos hijas esperando para hablar con la profesora. Todas conocíamos a la joven maestra gracias al día de puertas abiertas, así a penas la vimos ellas se despidieron y se marcharon a contarle el incidente y alguna solución posible, a parte que mi hijo la defendiera siempre.

Tomamos el automóvil y nos marchamos a casa de mis suegros, no sin antes pasar al centro comercial por aquel helado que Kodai tanto ansiaba, le encantaban los dulces tanto como a Nico.

Hikari y Kodai regalonearon con sus abuelos hasta bien avanzada la tarde, y cuando volvimos a casa lo único que hicimos fue dormir. Mañana nos esperaba otro día, con quizá cuantas otras buenas nuevas que nos harían pasar nuestros hijos, y otras tantas para alterar el latido, pero cada una de ellas para aprender de la vida. Ansío el día en que les pueda contar estas anécdotas a esos dos pequeños, y rían avergonzados por sus pequeñas travesuras de su niñez.

* * *

 **Bueno! y eso fue! Ojalá les haya gustado esta pequeña sorpresa!**

 **Lo terminé así puesto que aún no sé si tendrá otro cap. Para mi esto era un One-shot y ya llevo 3 cap XD!** **Todo depende de que tanto les guste y que tanto más quieran leer mis historias... Ya saben como hacermelo saber**

 **Bay! Los quero muxo n.n!**

 _ **PD: Para los que no les gusto el final de 'El diario de Nico y Maki' les tengo una buena nueva. La historia la sacaré en algún tiempo, pero la resubiré con el final que merece**_


End file.
